Cenizas y Nieve
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -Yaoi- Seis años después de la Guerra Santa, Athena logra llegar a un acuerdo con Zeus y Hades. Consigue recuperar su poder sobre la Tierra, así como el permiso para liberar a seis de los Santos de Oro de aquel monolito en que los han encerrado.
1. Apertura: Bienvenido al mundo, otra vez

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama originales de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueshia y quienes pagaron las respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Finalmente he decidido iniciar el primer long-fic yaoi de mi haber (que nervios). Esta historia está dedicada con todo el amor del mundo a mi gran amiga **Kanna Mishiaya**, a quien le debo mucho y adoro con toda mi alma. Nena, este fic es todito tuyo.

Las actualizaciones serán lentas, dada la escuela y demás pendientes, pero pueden estar seguro que lo llevaré hasta el final.

Quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo y lector **Calcifer** por las ideas que construyeron éste fic.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.**  
**

**CENIZAS Y NIEVE  
Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.**  
**

**Prólogo: Bienvenido al mundo…de nuevo.**

.**  
**

El islote hacía ya varios cientos de años que ostentaba el nombre de _Anagennisi_ y hacia ya el mismo tiempo en que lo único que ahí había era un pequeño monumento dedicado a una deidad desconocida. La construcción tenía alrededor de dos metros de alto que parecía una especie de versión miniatura de un templo griego. Los viejos grabados estaban tan gastados que eran irreconocibles, la pintura estaba descolorida, además de dar la impresión de que el próximo viento fuerte lo volvería polvo; lo que siempre le había recordado el deplorable estado del Partenón. Lo único particularmente distinguible era una vasija de oro reluciente, anclada firmemente en el centro del monumento.

La vasija se hallaba rebosante de agua y, pese a que del centro del techo del mismo monumento caía eternamente una gota de agua, la vasija jamás se derramaba. Aquel fenómeno había atraído la curiosidad del Santuario en tiempos antiguos, pero al no poder desvelar el misterio y al no haber mayor particularidad en el sitio más que ese, _Anagennisi_ había sido olvidada.

Kanon estaba sentado en una larga saliente rocosa, con los picos elevándose detrás y el mar lamiendo la arena a sus pies. Amaba el sonido de las olas, el vacío del horizonte y la gran mole de la costa de Cabo Sunion como una neblina gris y distante. Le gustaba sentarse ahí con el viento en sus mejillas y el sabor del rocío del mar en los labios. Ahí era donde iba a pensar.

Sería media noche cuando se levantó y elevó la mirada al cielo; despejado y salpicado de estrellas. Un fuerte viento se soltó de pronto y las olas del mar azotaron con fuerza contra las rocas. Empezó a hacer frío y le dio la sensación de que el aire lo empujaba con dirección al Santuario, pero no le apetecía nadar hasta la playa de Cabo Sunion.

—Hace frío…no quiero mojarme—le murmuró al aire, girándose y quedando de frente al viejo monumento, que seguramente sería tan antiguo como el Santuario mismo.

El mar pareció protestar a su rebeldía y una enorme ola se elevó sobre la saliente, empapándolo completamente. El griego gruñó y miró al mar con los ojos entornados y una mirada acusadora; refunfuñó un par de malas palabras, reservadas para ese tipo de situaciones y se cruzó de brazos, desviando el rostro hacia el lado contrario en que las olas habían recuperado su calma.

Permaneció con la mirada fija en la gota que caía a la vasija. Primero cada diez segundos, luego cada cinco, cada dos y el ciclo se repetía. Pero fue sacado de su trance cuando el viento volvió a acariciarlo y se arremolinó a su alrededor, empujándolo con mayor fuerza que antes pero sin llegar a lo violento, subiendo en forma de espirales por su torso y empujándolo por las axilas como si fueran un par de manos esforzándose por ponerlo de pie. Kanon finalmente accedió a levantarse, pues identificó aquel cambio climático como el llamado de Athena para que se presentara en el Templo Principal. Alguien, alguna vez, le dijo que el viento era el mensajero de la muerte y no estaba del todo equivocado, pues era el augurio de que alguien le haría compañía por fin…luego de tres terribles meses.

—¿Es que no sólo puede decir "Kanon, mueve el trasero a mis aposentos que quiero verte"? —preguntó al aire con una ligera risa camuflada en la voz, que sonó más bien irritada.

—_Quiero que vengas a saludar a alguien…_—rió una melodiosa voz femenina en su cabeza.

—¿Saga? —preguntó con obvio sarcasmo, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo; sin embargo, la voz no respondió, desvaneciéndose junto con el viento, que volvió a la normalidad—Entonces no me interesa, señora—murmuró dispuesto a sentarse nuevamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo un nuevo aire, más fuerte y violento lo empujó hacia adelante, haciéndolo trastabillar y luego una ola lo atacó por el frente, haciéndolo tragar agua salada—. Muy bien, muy bien, mensaje recibido—tosió luego de recuperarse.

Kanon suspiró y se adentró en el mar hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, luego se zambulló guiándose con su cosmos para poder bucear sin perderse del camino. _Anagennisi_ no estaba muy lejos de la costa, a unos cuantos metros; por lo que en unos pocos segundos, el menor de los gemelos ya se encontraba de rodillas en la arena de Cabo Sunion, recuperando el aliento.

—Más vale que sea alguien importante como para poner a la naturaleza en mi contra—musitó con una sonrisa descarada.

Se puso de pie y empezó el camino con dirección al Templo Principal con pasos lentos. Quizá no podía negarse a responder el llamado, pero al menos se daría el lujo de hacer esperar a la diosa y al resto de la orden por su presencia.

Conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta que una densa capa de niebla comenzaba a rodear el camino de las Doce Casas, mientras el viento silbaba entre los árboles y levantaba las hojas a su paso. Kanon continuó caminando un poco nervioso, el silencio lo perturbó, no era un silencio normal, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni un grillo o el caminar de algún animal, nada… para alguien que no gozara de la agudísima percepción que él había adquirido con los años, le habría resultado normal que no se escuchara nada; pues la población del Santuario era realmente escasa. Pero para él, que conocía al dedillo cada milímetro del recinto sagrado, sabía que algo estaba pasando y sabía que no le iba a gustar descubrir de qué se trataba.

Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras hacia la Casa de Aries, sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al sitio donde se erguía imponente el reloj de Meridia. Siete de sus doce flamas azules brillaban en la oscuridad. Entornó los ojos y entonces supo quien despertaría esa noche en el Templo del Patriarca: la flama de Escorpión estaba comenzando a encenderse.

—Grandioso…el señor "entre más hoyos aguantes menos culpa tienes"…

Suspiró con lasitud. Al menos el primero en despertar sería el único al que se atrevería a mirar directamente a los ojos sin sentir las ganas irrefutables de estrellarle el puño en la cara, gritarle un par de verdades, y aumentar su lista de motivos que tenía para largarse de ahí. Al menos su relación con Milo era buena; sólo deseaba que el Escorpión fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la noticia que le darían al volver a la vida.

Llegar a la Casa de Géminis le llevó el doble del tiempo que normalmente tomaba. Ya ahí, encendió su cosmos y llamó a la armadura dorada. Cuando se quitó el casco para llevarlo bajo el brazo, una sensación de pesadez le invadió el pecho. Era la misma sensación que tuvo aquel día, hacía ya seis años cuando se puso por primera vez la armadura de Géminis; la sensación de traición, de culpa y vergüenza.

—Usted si que puede llegar a ser muy cruel…—susurró mirando desde ahí lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de la efigie de Athena.

Cuando recorrió el largo trecho que separaba la Casa de Piscis de la Cámara del Patriarca, Kanon se encontró con tres jóvenes enfundados en sus armaduras doradas y por un segundo contuvo el aire ante la visión; pero soltó el aire y su sorpresa inicial fue sustituida por un creciente mal humor cuando uno de ellos volteó el rostro y lo saludó con una amplísima sonrisa.

—¡Kanon! ¡Milo va a despertar! —exclamó el Santo de Aries, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y él se limitó a mirarlo con expresión seria.

—Kiki…—murmuró Shiryu, mirando de reojo al gemelo.

—¿Es que no te da gusto, Kanon? —preguntó el joven pelirrojo, deteniéndose y sosteniéndole la mirada.

El Santo de Géminis no respondió y continuó su camino, pasando de largo junto a los tres jóvenes sin detenerse hasta llegar al Salón del Trono. Una vez ahí, lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue tomar posesión de uno de los rincones oscuros donde la luz de los candelabros no alcanzaba a iluminar. El gemelo escaneó el sitio con la mirada, sin encontrar rastros de Athena o de Milo por ningún lado, en cambio sus ojos ubicaron a Seiya; sentado en una silla de ruedas, a un lado del trono del Patriarca, sonriendo con el rostro pálido y luciendo más débil que nunca.

A su lado se encontraba Ikki, enfundado en la armadura de Leo y con la expresión de quien está a punto de asesinar a alguien a los golpes. A él esa imagen le resultó graciosa y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Pocos segundos más tarde, los tres que antes dejó atrás, entraron e interrogaron a Seiya sobre el paradero de la diosa, éste respondió que llegaría en unos minutos y que tomaran sus lugares.

Todos, a excepción de Kanon, obedecieron a Seiya colocándose a cada lado del trono para dejar libre todo el espacio frente a ellos.

Tras unos minutos de espera, las puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron como empujadas por una potente ráfaga de aire, dejando pasar a la diosa de la sabiduría, que sostenía con mucha fuerza su báculo de Niké, pero manteniendo todo el orgullo en su andar.

Ikki apretó puños y dientes, con la furia brotando a borbotones de sus ojos. Hyoga, Shiryu y Kiki se tensaron y tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no exigir explicaciones cuando, detrás de la diosa, Shun, vestido con una túnica negra, el cabello rojo y cargando una caja negra, entró al lado de Radamanthys, que vestía su imponente Sapuri.

Kanon observó en absoluto silencio y no se inmutó cuando los caballeros comenzaron a lanzarle miradas aprehensivas a Hades y su escolta, junto a miradas confusas a Athena. El gemelo sonrió, cuatro de ellos no habían estado presentes el día en que él abrió los ojos, por lo que no conocían ciertas cláusulas del tratado entre ambos dioses. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido cuando recordó que sólo Athena, un moribundo Seiya, un poseído Shun de Andrómeda y un cínico Radamanthys le habían dado la bienvenida al mundo…otra vez.

—_Menudo comité de bienvenida_—pensó el gemelo, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con hastío.

Seis años habían pasado desde la Guerra Santa contra el dios Hades, aún cuando para él habían pasado, a lo sumo, horas luego de vencer a Radamanthys. Y lo primero que le dijeron al despertar fue que él sería el Santo de Géminis.

—_¿Qué pasará con Saga?_ —había preguntado medio aturdido, recibiendo por respuesta una expresión compungida con un dejo de súplica por parte de su diosa.

Saga no volvería. La diosa sólo había conseguido el permiso para liberar a cinco de sus Santos de Oro del castigo en que se les había aprisionado, a costa de su propia sangre y energía vital, por lo que llevaría meses despertar a los cinco elegidos. Ahora compartía el rango con los cinco jóvenes _ex_-santos de Bronce más el alumno de Mu, quienes ya no eran los niños que recordaba.

Ellos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, lo trataban con respeto e incluso podía jurar que lo admiraban. La situación le recordaba a las veces que espiaba a Saga desde las sombras cuando los habitantes del Santuario prácticamente besaban el suelo que el "magnánimo y bondadoso" Santo de Géminis pisaba. El problema era que, lejos de sentirse bien o halagado, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. No quería ser el ejemplo a seguir de nadie, no quería comprometerse ni tener la carga de una nueva generación a la cual guiar…el debería estar muerto y debería ser Saga quien estuviera ahí, disfrutando de una nueva oportunidad.

Maldijo su suerte, esa que siempre lo había perseguido llenándolo de fortuna. Porque algún dios retorcido gozaba de entretenerse con él y siempre lo hacía salir airoso de las peores situaciones y ya estaba cansado.

Ambos dioses no se detuvieron a dar explicaciones y fueron directamente a posicionarse uno delante de otro al centro del Salón. Hades sonrió y le hizo una señal a Athena para que iniciara con el ritual que meses atrás habían llevado a cabo con Kanon.

Saori frunció el seño, encendió su cosmos y llevó las manos al frente, mientras Hades abría su caja y de ella comenzaba a salir un polvo negro que parecía responder a las órdenes de la diosa de la sabiduría. El polvo se arremolinó frente a ella, conforme su cosmoenergía se iba expandiendo y el aura dorada a su alrededor se hacía cada vez más brillante. Formando una especie de torbellino, el polvo comenzó a girar al tiempo que el aura púrpura del cosmos del dios de los muertos se encendía y sus manos parecían moldear algo en el aire.

La diosa cerró los ojos cuando se cortó una muñeca y dejó caer su sangre en el centro del torbellino que ahora era de color rojo oscuro. Hades apagó su cosmoenergía en el momento en que a través del torbellino, el cuerpo desnudo del Santo de Escorpión comenzó a hacerse visible. Finalmente el polvo desapareció como si hubiera pasado a formar parte del griego y Athena vertía gran parte de su propio cosmos en el cuerpo inmóvil y pálido que acababan de crear.

—Yo ya terminé aquí…— dijo Hades, sonriendo con sorna y mirando al techo.

De improvisto, un sonido parecido a una explosión se dejó oír cuando la habitación entera se iluminó cegando a todos los presentes, provocando un temblor en el templo. Cuando el resplandor se apagó, Radamanthys ya no estaban en la habitación y Shun se hallaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento; el dios había abandonado su cuerpo.

Una exclamación, salida de la garganta de los cuatro jóvenes de oro lo hizo dirigir su atención a Milo, que era presa de un ligero temblor, mientras el cosmos de la diosa lo envolvía y ella entonaba un mantra que no alcanzaba a comprender, que parecía estar invocando el alma del Escorpión, donde fuera que estuviera, para que resucitara en el cuerpo creado a partir de mucho sacrificio.

Milo sentía una sensación ingrávida que le revolvió el estómago y lo hizo sentirse muy mareado. Dolía… ¡carajo que dolía como un millón de Agujas Escarlatas! Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía que parte del cuerpo le dolía más. El dolor lo había despertado y al intentar abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaron como si llevara años de no separarlos; la luz le molestó y los cerró con fuerza. Alguien lo llamó por su nombre y volvió a abrir los ojos, lentamente y removiéndose en su sitio sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo.

Se encontró tumbado en el piso de una habitación que conocía y entonces sus ojos enfocaron a su diosa Athena. Ella sostenía su mano y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Athena…—murmuró con la voz en un hilo, sintiéndose mareado e increíblemente débil.

—No te muevas, no te esfuerces, Milo. Te explicaré todo en un segundo—dijo la diosa, colocando una mano en su hombro para evitar que se levantara; encendiendo su cosmos de nuevo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Hades…?—empezó a decir, pero el mareo y el dolor del cuerpo le impedía pensar con claridad.

—No te preocupes, la guerra terminó, estás a salvo. Estamos en el Santuario…Kanon también está aquí—dijo Saori con voz conciliadora, apretando su mano con fuerza.

—¿Kanon? Pero…morimos, en el Muro de los Lamentos…—dijo él abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose muy confundido.

La diosa explicó su situación con mucho tacto, seleccionando todas y cada una de las palabras que usaba. Explicó el castigo que los dioses les dieron y con el cual sus almas no podrían descansar. También explicó el porqué no los había despertado a todos juntos y el trato que hizo con Zeus y Hades, donde éste último no podría volver ni siquiera a pensar en enfrentárseles de nuevo, omitiendo oportunamente la parte en que sólo cinco de ellos podrían despertar y que Hades podía disponer del cuerpo de Andrómeda cuando quisiera.

Kanon tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decírselo él. Pero entonces, mientras asimilaba la información, el escorpión fue capaz de sentarse y entonces preguntó por la persona que menos esperaban.

—Camus… ¿él ya despertó?—preguntó con la voz ronca, mirando a su alrededor y fijándose en que Hyoga llevaba la armadura de Acuario.

—No…Milo, él…—tartamudeó ella y sin ser capaz de continuar, bajó la mirada.

La mirada de Seiya se intercaló entre Kanon, Milo y Hyoga, para luego mirar a Saori con los ojos llenos de preguntas y algo que al gemelo le pareció que era un: "¿Qué le vamos a decir?"

—_Que no va a despertar porque ya tienen a su reemplazo. Nos eligieron por eliminación, bicho…no volverás a ver a Camus_—respondió el mayor para sus adentros, sintiendo de pronto las ganas de salir de ahí—_Acostúmbrate, tú estarás vivo mientras él pasa por todas las penas del purgatorio en esa prisión de piedra_.

Athena dijo algo similar, por supuesto, con palabras mil veces más suaves pero no por eso menos verdaderas. El rostro de Milo se fue distorsionando desde la confusión hasta la desesperación conforme escuchaba a su diosa hablar y por un momento Kanon consideró la posibilidad que el Escorpión saldría corriendo a suicidarse. El proceso expresivo del otro griego hizo que el gemelo se viera reflejado en él, por lo que su furia fue sustituida por comprensión y deseó poder dar un paso al frente y mentirle. Mentirle al decir que todo estaría bien, pero a Kanon no le gustaba mentir.

Sorpresivamente, Milo dio un salto poniéndose de pie, presa de la adrenalina que le otorgó la fuerza suficiente para no derrumbarse. Se sostuvo la cabeza, negando la realidad de que no sólo Camus, sino muchos de sus amigos permanecerían atrapados ahí por la eternidad. El Escorpión miró a Seiya y lo señaló con su índice, abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces la cerró y se lanzó contra Hyoga, azotándole la cabeza contra el mármol del suelo ante el estupor que había paralizado a todos.

—¡Camus murió por ti y le niegas la oportunidad de volver! ¡No mereces esa armadura! ¡Quítatela!—gritaba el escorpión fuera de sí.

Hyoga, presa de la conmoción, no opuso resistencia ni intentó defenderse. Tampoco era que Milo lo lastimara, estaba tan débil que apenas podía sostenerse en pie, por lo que el dolor era mínimo en comparación a la furia descomunal del griego. Sus ojos chispearon de rabia, pero pronto se vieron inundados de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras gritaba una y otra vez a Hyoga.

Shiryu estaba por separarlos cuando los fuertes brazos de Kanon tomaron a Milo por las axilas y lo aprisionaron con mucha fuerza. El escorpión forcejeó unos instantes, pero al verse superado en fuerza, se rindió, derrumbándose hasta quedar en el suelo de rodillas, sollozando en silencio dejando como única prueba de ello el ligero temblor de sus hombros.

—_Bienvenido al mundo_—pensó, reservándose la ironía para sí.

Kanon lo soltó y dio pasos hacia atrás, miró a Milo y después al resto de la Orden Dorada. Sus ojos saltaron de un rostro a otro con una expresión que era todo un poema y, finalmente, salió del Salón del Trono sin decir absolutamente nada bajo la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

No había necesidad de quedarse a ver como el muchacho se derrumbaba, cómo exigía cosas que la diosa no podía darle, como imploraba por la vida de su amigo. Sabía lo que Milo sufriría, él mismo sufría eso cada día al saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Saga y que había ocho almas en ese monolito por las que no podían hacer absolutamente nada…

Pero más que nada, maldijo a Milo y su debilidad. Lo odio por no ser fuerte y haberse desmoronado a la primera. En verdad necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y era obvio que ese alguien no sería Milo de Escorpión.

—Puta vida…—musitó con dientes y puños apretados al ver la flama de Escorpión completamente encendida y oscilando al compás del viento, junto a las otras siete llamas.

.

.


	2. El problema

.

.

**Capítulo 1. –El problema**

**~1~**

Milo le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender, exhalando el humo por la nariz. Sentado en el extremo derecho del techo de su templo, con los pies colgando por el borde, el griego observaba el amanecer con el primero de muchos cigarrillos del día. Volvió a chupar de la colilla, sosteniendo el humo en su garganta hasta que la falta de aire lo obligó a exhalar y jalar oxígeno; todo con suma lentitud, porque sabía que el tiempo en invierno era cruel y así como consume las horas del día, regala la misma sensación de consumir los amaneceres en muy poco tiempo.

Una nueva y más corta calada, y el cigarrillo se terminó. Encendió uno nuevo y tras aspirar de él, lo escondió de la suave brisa que lo acariciaba, porque de esa forma, también se terminaba más rápido el tabaco.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza para disminuir el agudo dolor en él. Pudo sentir a su corazón latir de manera extraña; lento, pero tan fuerte que le dolía. A eso se había reducido su existencia, a sólo dolor en su más pura y cruel forma; para donde mirara lo golpeaban los recuerdos, la culpa de todo lo que nunca dijo, de todo lo que nunca hizo, pero sobre todo, de aquello que sí hizo y que no tendría oportunidad, ni en esa ni otra vida, de remediar. Estaba solo y esa misma soledad lo enloquecía y lo ponía al borde de la desesperación, buscando ahogar su agonía en alcohol y llenar su vacío en piel ajena. Un vacío que con cada nueva aventura carnal se hacía más y más grande.

Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y alzando la vista se tropezó con Afrodita, que lo observaba en la distancia, a la altura de la salida del Templo de Libra con un ramo de flores en los brazos y su eterna sonrisa narcisista en el rostro. A Milo se le cayó el cigarrillo de los labios sobre una pierna y, pese a que la tela de su pantalón se quemaba y no tardaría en hacerlo también la piel, no pareció dar muestras de darse cuenta ya que la imagen lo había descolocado tanto que el tiempo pareció detenerse.

—_¿Soñaste feo? _

La imagen de Afrodita había desaparecido como arrastrada por el viento, diluyéndose como polvo; al mismo tiempo que su voz resonaba en su cabeza. Evocar la voz del sueco proveniente de las profundidades mismas de su memoria le erizó el vello de la nuca; sobre todo porque esa frase solía decirla luego de alguna misión, cada vez que, como aquella mañana, se sentaba en el techo de Escorpión y fumaba como enajenado.

—_¿Estás de cursi, _caro_?_ —Recordó la voz de Deathmask, con su inconfundible acento áspero y el tono sarcástico, secundando la frase de Afrodita.

Nunca supo a ciencia cierta si el italiano y el sueco lo decía en son de broma. Si lo decían para molestarlo, porque les preocupaba y era su manera de decirle que no se pusiera así o, si simplemente, el Santo de Cáncer y Piscis lo decían sólo por decir algo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, esas dos frases, en la voz de esos dos hombres, lo acompañaron durante cada mañana de su vida los últimos trece años de ella y ahora que el sol hacía una nueva aparición tras el horizonte este del Santuario y sus voces no estaban acompañadas de sus cuerpos, Milo se estremeció al pensar en ellos dos y, con las manos temblorosas, buscó su cigarrillo para darle una larga calada, encontrándolo sobre su muslo.

El viento había apagado el cigarrillo, pero había abierto un hoyo en su pantalón y la piel al rojo vivo comenzó a arderle. Lo tomó, ignorando la quemadura, buscó el encendedor en los bolsillos de su pantalón y volvió a encenderlo. El paisaje ya estaba completamente iluminado por el sol matutino; entre el viento frío del invierno alzando la tierra, vio la silueta de Kanon atravesando su templo; seguramente en dirección al Templo Principal. El gemelo no se detuvo a mirarlo ni a pronunciar un protocolo que hubiera considerado hipócrita, cosa que agradeció encarecidamente para sus adentros, pues no estaba de humor para soportar miradas recriminatorias ni de reclamo por su actitud.

Un minuto bastó para que su rostro volviera a mostrarse indiferente, ajeno a todo, imitando con una abrumadora similitud la expresión que Camus ostentaba siempre y de quien había aprendido a estamparse en el rostro; como si la nostalgia, la preocupación, la culpa y el dolor no lo molestaran. Pese a que dolía, en lo más profundo de su alma, el vacío.

Con un gesto de cansancio, Milo se apoyó en las dos palmas de sus manos, dejándoles todo el trabajo de sostener su peso mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y fijaba los ojos en el cielo, que se veía azul deslucido gracias a la pálida luz invernal del sol.

De pronto, pudo sentir el cosmos vacilante de Hyoga en la entrada contraria, debatiéndose entre entrar y pasar de largo o pedir permiso a su dueño. A su lado iban sus dos alumnos; ambos mirándolo contrariados por la duda pintada en el rostro de su maestro; pero ninguno de los dos preguntó absolutamente nada y decidieron esperar pacientemente a que el mayor decidiera continuar su camino. El ruso terminó por decidirse en pasar de largo, lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas sin lucir ansioso frente a los dos niños, pero cuando salieron al peristilo sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse ante la afilada mirada que el escorpión le dirigía desde la altura.

El muchacho se giró lentamente, encontrándose con los zafiros de Milo y quedándose estático, sin mover un solo músculo como si temiera que el escorpión le saltara encima en cualquier momento y decidiera arrancarle la cabeza. Milo no lo demostró, pero una retorcida sensación de satisfacción se instaló en su pecho al momento de entornar los ojos, intensificando la mirada asesina que le dirigía al nuevo Santo de Acuario, y este, casi intimidado, bajó la cabeza cortando el contacto visual y apresurando a sus dos discípulos por el camino a la siguiente Casa.

Había pasado un mes desde que volviera a la vida y no habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que se había visto involucrado en peleas con la nueva Orden Dorada; tanto física como verbalmente. Se había negado, en medio de un patético berrinche, a hacerse cargo de un discípulo y tampoco había cumplido con sus horas de guardia ni de servicio; escapándose del Santuario con cualquier excusa estúpida – o sin ella, daba igual–. Sabía que en antaño, su comportamiento le habría valido al menos un mes de aislamiento en la prisión del Santuario, por supuesto, después de azotarlo hasta que el cuero y la sangre le hicieran aprender a comportarse; la insurrección estaba posicionada en la misma línea que los crímenes de asesinato, herejía y traición. Siempre fue muy deslenguado, pero nunca un rebelde, sabía cómo comportarse y hasta qué punto hablar; sin embargo, ahora abusaba de la condescendencia de la diosa y la inexperiencia de los jóvenes de oro.

—_Ella no sabe manejar un ejército…ni ellos saben ser parte de uno_—pensó y se sonrió.

Su cosmos aún no se había recuperado por completo, todavía se cansaba al encenderlo, aunque ya no tenía tanta dificultad para percibir la cosmoenergía de otros. Sonrió irónico, sabía que era mejor así pues, de haber tenido la fuerza, seguramente le habría volado la cabeza en más de una oportunidad a Shiryu, que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, además de haber dejado malherido a Kiki, quien inútilmente trataba de hablarle, de terminar de explicarle todo aquello que no permitió que la diosa explicara. Shun se vio especialmente insistente en tratar de explicar porque aceptó, tan sumiso, que Hades usara su cuerpo a su antojo, pero no los escuchó. No escuchó, tampoco, cuando Seiya intentó contarle lo que había sucedido luego de terminada la Guerra Santa; algo había entendido acerca de Artemisa y Apolo, pero nada que le importara en realidad. Ikki lo intentó una sola vez, pero al no obtener resultados, sencillamente ya no lo molestaba.

Pero, sin duda, la gota que derramó su vaso y rompió con toda su precaria paciencia fue Hyoga, que casi al borde de las lágrimas le había rogado su perdón, intentando hacerle entender que si ahora portaba esa armadura era porque no había tenido otra opción. Pedía perdón no sólo a él, sino a Camus también. Un perdón que no le concedió y en cambio le otorgó un sinfín de amenazas, de reclamos, reduciendo a menos que paria su existencia y la del resto de sus amigos. Vociferando al volumen justo para que incluso Athena pudiera oírlo; señalándolos como traidores a la memoria de aquellos que murieron en el Muro de los Lamentos, reclamando a la diosa por no esforzarse, a ellos por no negarse.

—_¡Qué cómodos! —_había gritado—_¡Ustedes se quedan con sus armaduras mientras ellos sufren eternamente!_ —exclamó, arrancándole de un puñetazo el casco de la armadura de Acuario y amenazando con una mirada a Shiryu y Shun que observaban impotentes—_¡Murieron por ustedes y se llevan el crédito de NUESTRO sacrificio! ¡Ostentan esas armaduras pero nunca tendrán el honor de un Caballero de Oro!_—Señalando a los cuatro hombres, Milo no medía la magnitud de sus palabras, también ignoró los gestos heridos y culposos que se habían apoderado de sus rostros; sólo continuó gritando hasta que se quedó sin voz, sintiendo las ganas irrefrenables de quitarles las armaduras doradas a cada uno de ellos a punta de golpes.

Entonces tuvo que llegar Kanon a tranquilizarlo. El gemelo tenía toda su fuerza restaurada y lo sometía con relativa facilidad cada que se salía de control. Siempre había intentado sacarlo de quicio a él también, pero el mayor nunca cedía ante sus provocaciones y se dio cuenta que, desde el día en que había regresado a la vida, no había oído su voz ni una sola vez. Él sólo lo miraba con aquel gesto indescifrable en su rostro, que sólo lo hacía sentirse extrañamente contrariado. Admitía que estaba agradecido que al menos él no le fastidiara más la existencia, pero no dejaba de producirle cierta sensación de culpa su actitud. .

La aparente indiferencia de Kanon, su silencio y aquel mudo reclamo que brillaba en sus ojos le producían una gran culpa; sentía que lo había decepcionado, pero no llegaba a averiguar en qué le había fallado; aunque tampoco era que se rompiera la cabeza pensando en ello.

El sexto cigarrillo del día fue encendido, mientras la mente caótica del Escorpión se adentraba en los más oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos, hurgando y removiendo los más dolorosos. Todos aquellos recuerdos felices ahora sólo le provocaban tanto dolor que, si no lloraba, era sólo porque sentía que se había secado por dentro. Pronto llegaría el punto en que su única escapatoria era escabullirse a Atenas para llenar su cuerpo de tanto alcohol hasta desfallecer, buscando, de paso, alguna buena compañía que le calentara la cama por la noche.

.

**~2~**

.**  
**

Kanon supo que algo no andaba bien cuando Athena lo llamó para hablar con él en privado. En un inicio pensó que sería para interrogarlo, una vez más, acerca de su fascinación casi obsesiva por _Anagennisi, _quizá charlar con él, intercambiar opiniones sobre como marchaba el entrenamiento de sus alumnos. Pero no tenía sentido, todos los días, sin falta, le presentaba un informe detallado – o al menos hecho con todo su esfuerzo – sobre sus actividades del día. Y bueno, al fin y al cabo tenía razones para inquietarse pues, fuera lo que fuera, lo metería en problemas. Simplemente tenía esa corazonada y no solía equivocarse.

Como fuera, no tenía salida. Así que se había dirigido con su habitual apatía al Templo Principal.

Se detuvo en cuanto llegó a la puerta que comunicaba con los aposentos de Athena. Si el edificio consagrado a la diosa que se encontraba más arriba que el Templo del Patriarca era sitio restringido a toda persona que no se le autorizara a pasar el límite, atravesar la puerta a los privados de la diosa estaba simplemente prohibido; por lo que tuvo que quedarse afuera, pensando que era realmente estúpido hablarle a una puerta; sin embargo, decidió no empezar con esas ideas y luego de respirar profundamente, se arrodilló encendiendo su cosmos para comunicarse con la mujer al otro lado.

—Athena, me ha mandado llamar—dijo en voz alta.

—Fallaste en predecir que Milo se repondría por sí solo con el tiempo—respondió en voz enfermiza la diosa, demostrando que aún se encontraba demasiado débil como para utilizar su cosmoenergía. Sin una introducción previa y directa al tema que les concernía, Kanon escuchó con creciente alarma todo cuanto ella decía, sin ser capaz de refutarla con ningún tipo de excusa y confirmando así su corazonada.

La reunión no duró más de quince minutos, pero al gemelo le pareció que transcurrían horas conforme las palabras eran dichas; además de que un sentimiento de frustración y la sensación de acorralamiento se instalaban cómodamente en su pecho, extendiéndose por su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sentir encadenado…o comprometido, lo que resultara menos ofensivo para la deidad al otro lado.

Pero esa era la realidad, Kanon tenía una lista inmensa de motivos para largarse del Santuario y mandar al carajo a la diosa y su Orden. Mas el motivo por el que estaba ahí era simple y sólo uno: compromiso. No se sentía capaz de irse y abandonar la Casa y la armadura de Géminis a sabiendas de que, esta vez, no había un Saga que se encargara, de una u otra forma, de mantener el orden. La última vez que se había ido, había dejado atrás a un Saga que no conocía, cruel, oscuro y hasta el cuello de poder.

Recordó ese día mientras cruzaba el largo trecho que separaba el Templo del Patriarca hacia la Casa de Piscis cuando un día, después de haber obtenido la armadura del Dragón Marino, había acudido al Santuario con el tridente de Poseidón en una mano y enfundado en sus escamas de marina. No sabía bien por qué lo había hecho, durante mucho tiempo se engañó a sí mismo al pensar que había vuelto con la intención de matar a Shion y la bebé Athena; pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Con la idea fija de volver a ver a Saga, restregarle en la cara lo que ahora era y el poder que ahora tenía, Kanon había entrado sin ser notado por nadie: desde siempre había tenido la magistral habilidad de escabullirse cual sombra en la noche, por lo que llegar al Salón del Trono no le había supuesto ningún esfuerzo.

Al llegar ahí se encontró con lo que nunca imaginó. Un desconocido se encontraba en el trono del Patriarca ordenando la ejecución de seis Santos de Plata. El crimen, Kanon nunca lo supo, pero el castigo ordenado por esos hombres era algo que ni Shion ni Arles habrían permitido nunca; mas su sorpresa sólo supo dispararse a límites insospechados cuando descubrió que bajo esa máscara de metal negro se encontraba su hermano.

Pero, pese a que era el rostro de su hermano, ese no era _su _Saga.

— _¿Por qué pones esa cara, Kanon? ¿No es esto lo que querías que hiciera? Mate a Shion, me deshice de Athena y Aioros ya no se interpone entre nosotros…_

Sacudió la cabeza, cortando el rumbo que estaban tomando sus recuerdos y concentrándose en el presente. En la nueva misión que le habían asignado y que no era más agradable, pero sí menos dolorosa.

Kanon comenzó a descender los escalones desde el Salón del Trono hacia el Coliseo con suma lentitud. Llevaba la vista perdida en el cielo mientras sus pies parecían moverse por sí solos, con su mente dispersa entre la conversación con la diosa Athena – si es que a eso podía llamársele conversación –, sus propios demonios que no lo abandonaban y el problema que ahora significaba Milo de Escorpión.

—¿_Porqué yo? Saga debería estar aquí, no yo. Él sabría qué hacer, él sabría cómo actuar… sabría cómo sacar adelante a Milo. Respóndame, señora ¿Por qué me trajo a mí y no a él? ¿Por qué? _

No hacía falta tener una amplia capacidad receptiva para comprender que el estado emocional de Milo era poco menos que alarmante. El santo de Oro se tambaleaba al borde de un profundo precipicio, sin la intención de alejarse del abismo y los ojos fijos en la oscuridad del fondo; sin embargo, lo que el Géminis no alcanzaba a comprender era porque no se lanzaba de una vez, sin más. Kanon supo, con sólo verlo a los ojos una vez, que a Milo algo lo detenía, porque no dudaba en querer lanzarse, sino que había algo, detrás de él, que no lo dejaba.

—_No puede encargarme a Milo. No me malinterprete, no es que no me preocupe, pero no sé nada de él, no lo conozco…yo no sé cómo manejar esta situación. Athena…le ruego que no me obligue a hacer esto, no puedo… sólo empeoraré las cosas._

Sabía que el escorpión no era hombre de dudas, sino de acciones. Era sanguíneo, siempre activo, rozando la impulsividad e implacable con el enemigo; no era el tipo de soldado que era él; uno que "pasa sin ver" y que si llevas el uniforme enemigo estas muerto. No, Milo no era como él. Pero definitivamente tampoco lo colocaría en la misma categoría que a caballeros como Dohko o Mu; que preferían el arte de las palabras. O en la misma línea que Saga y Aioros, que anteponían a Athena sobre cualquier cosa o persona y era la vida de la diosa a cualquier precio.

—_Con cada día que pasa, él está peor…aún estoy débil y no puedo traer a ningún otro que nos ayude, si esperamos más…podría ser muy tarde._

—_Pero…_

—_Ni una palabra más, Géminis. Te encargarás de vigilar, cuidar y sobre todo, sacar de su hoyo a Milo. Nadie más que tú puede hacerlo. No acepta que nadie más le dirija la palabra, has visto como prácticamente enloquece al ver a Hyoga._

El Santo de Géminis cruzó los templos hasta llegar a la Casa de Sagitario. Se detuvo a la entrada para confirmar que Seiya continuaba profundamente dormido, por lo que no fue necesario hacer uso de su extraordinaria habilidad para esconderse y pasar desapercibido. Por suerte, en los templos no había nadie.

Entró con pasos lentos y casi tambaleantes, tratando de no mirar a su alrededor para no toparse con la frase escrita a un lado de la misma entrada. Pasar por los templos no le costaba tanto trabajo como cruzar la Casa de Sagitario. Cuando salió a la luz del otro lado, se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración todo ese tiempo y comenzaba a dolerle el pecho; liberó el aire en un larguísimo suspiro. Fue entonces que su mirada captó la imagen del caballero de Escorpión, sentado en el techo de su templo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—_¿Es esto una orden, Athena?_

—_Si, Kanon. Si quieres que te lo ordene, entonces así será. Tu único deber desde este momento lleva por nombre Milo de Escorpión. _

Pasó un largo rato contemplando al escorpión desde su posición. A pesar de verlo de espaldas, el gemelo intuyó que su expresión era tan efímera y ausente que fácilmente podría pasar por una estatua como aquellas que adornaban el Templo de Virgo. Con la habilidad que había adquirido hacía años para leer el cosmos sin ser detectado, pudo encontrar en Milo lo que fácilmente podía leerse en sus ojos: tristeza, nostalgia y mucho dolor. Pero no podía llegar a entender que lo tenía en ese estado de hundimiento; imaginó, en un principio, que se sentiría igual que él: inútil y culpable. Pero había algo que se le encajaba en el alma cada día más profundamente, abriendo grandes hoyos en su cosmos; aquel que recordaba tan orgulloso, engreído y lleno de una luz que no conocía.

El Milo que recordaba de aquella Guerra Santa había sido un hombre de luz. Un hombre hecho a base de sangre, sudor y fuerza. Recordaba esa fiereza de su aura, su vanidad, su orgullo y la engreída pomposidad con la que se expresaba. También se acordó del niño; uno siempre sonriente, cariñoso y muy curioso que perseguía a Saga como un pollito a su madre.

Kanon suponía que el Santo de Escorpión representaba la media de lo que debía ser un guerrero de su rango. No sobresalía en especial por su poder, pero sí por su personalidad insufrible en batalla; por ser un hombre íntegro que sabe reconocer sus errores, así como la valía de sus oponentes. Podía pasar por sádico que disfrutaba del lento sufrimiento de sus víctimas, al lanzar una por una sus agujas; pero en realidad, Milo siempre estaba listo para permitir que sus enemigos salvaran sus vidas a cambio de arrepentimiento, ahí donde otros Santos no daban oportunidad.

Su peculiar estrategia de combate le resultaba interesante; solía preguntarse de quien la habría aprendido pues él nunca bajaba la guardia, se mantenía siempre a la defensiva y tenazmente cauteloso; pese a lo que se creyera, su impulsividad era la cortina que ocultaba aquel minucioso estudio de su contrincante.

Milo dudosamente se callaba algo y podía verse a través de él con la misma facilidad que se ve a través de una copa de cristal. Así lo descubrió cuando hizo caso omiso de los deseos de Athena y lo atacó con su Aguja Escarlata. No tardando en mostrarse en desacuerdo con su presencia sin que él mismo comprobara su lealtad y así lo hizo saber con todas sus letras.

¿A dónde había ido a parar ese hombre? ¿Se habrá quedado atrapado en el camino entre el monolito y su nuevo cuerpo, dejando a ese despojo humano en su sitio? No lo sabía, tampoco quería saberlo. Pero debía, aunque eso significara arrastrarse a sí mismo en el proceso. Órdenes eran órdenes. Si quería empezar a honrar la memoria de su hermano, debía comenzar por obedecer órdenes, muy a pesar de él, tal como a Saga le hubiera gustado que hiciera.

Observar todo desde su refugio en las sombras, manteniéndose al margen y estudiar todo con su ojo crítico era lo que solía hacer; más que nada porque así todo funcionaba mejor en su mundo. Involucrarse directamente en asuntos ajenos no era su estilo y la realidad era que no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Nunca pasó el tiempo suficiente al lado de todos esos hombres para llamarlos amigos y envidiaba a Seiya por ser capaz de saber, con una sola mirada, que aquejaba a sus amigos. Envidió a Shiryu por tener la capacidad de siempre saber que decir.

Pero para él las cosas no eran sencillas. Conocía bien a Milo de Escorpión. A Milo, el soldado. A Milo, el Asesino del Santuario. Pero Milo, el ser humano, era todo un caso aparte. Milo, la persona, era un perfecto desconocido.

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Soy Kanon, me gusta el chocolate y los libros con finales trágicos". "Mucho gusto, Kanon. Soy Milo. Oye, como que he visto tu cara en otro lado"._

Kanon se rió de si mismo ante semejante estupidez y soltó aire largamente con un dejo de decepción. Lo había dicho: él sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Las cosas no marchan como Saori las planeó ¿no crees? —escuchó que decía a su espalda una voz conocida.

—Las cosas no van bien en este lugar desde que tengo memoria, Leo—respondió cuando Ikki, portando la armadura dorada, se colocó a su altura y también dirigió su mirada a donde Milo—. Además, no es muy propio de la "élite" tomarse la confianza de llamar a la diosa por su nombre humano—le señaló con un marcado sarcasmo.

Ikki rió, curvando sus labios hasta dejarlos en una sonrisa mordaz. Se quitó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos en un gesto que haría alguien que se ve descubierto en la mentira; se rascó la nuca y subió los hombros, negando con la cabeza sin tener una defensa adecuada, ni convincente, decidiéndose por una verdad a medias.

—Nunca me he caracterizado por ser el más fiel a Athena.

—_Bienvenido a mí mundo…_

Kanon torció la boca únicamente para evitar que un bufido satírico y una sonrisa cínica se manifestaran a causa de sus pensamientos. En su lugar miró de reojo al menor, que ahora se recargaba en uno de los pilares de la entrada de Sagitario con una actitud despreocupada que le produjo curiosidad. Le habría gustado saber cómo era que ese hombre podía mostrarse tan tranquilo a pesar de que era él quien salía mayormente afectado con todo lo que pasaba.

Luego intuyó que, como él, Ikki era un maestro en el arte de ocultar lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, refugiándose en una máscara de fortaleza y su desvergüenza.

—Supe que ahora debes encargarte de él—dijo con indiferencia, sin mostrar un real interés o curiosidad, como si comentara acerca del clima o alguna trivialidad de ese estilo.

—Las noticias vuelan ahora que son los consentidos de la diosa.—Le hubiera gustado sonar igual de indiferente como el japonés a su lado, pero su voz lo traicionó con un dejo de rencor que cualquier otra persona que no fuera Ikki, habría pasado por alto.

—Dudo gozar de tan dichoso privilegio. Más bien tengo un amigo muy bocón llamado Seiya—dijo con ironía, sonriendo hasta lograr una expresión cínica que a Kanon le sacó una risa.

—Vaya cinismo el tuyo…—desaprobó su actitud con un movimiento de cabeza; pero la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos daba a entender que realmente aprobaba sus palabras.

El caballero se irguió, avanzando unos pasos para acortar la distancia entre él y Géminis, acercándose tanto que sintió el aliento golpeándole la piel del cuello. Sin retroceder, Kanon lo miró directo a los ojos, elevando una ceja para que hablara o se alejara de él; lo que fura antes de que lo apartara con un derechazo. Pero Ikki no se amedrentó ante la expresión del otro, y habló manteniendo la expresión de quien está a punto de decir algo de suma importancia.

—No lucho por lealtad a Athena, estoy aquí porque lucho por la humanidad y por las promesas que he hecho a mi hermano. A lo único a lo que soy leal es a lo que creo, peleo por lo que sé que es justo…Athena, bueno, ella sólo viene con el paquete…supongo que en eso tu y yo nos parecemos ¿me equivoco?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan elocuente? —evitó responder directamente con aquello, pero al antiguo Fénix pareció bastarle, pues ya no dijo nada más y sólo sonrió, palmeando el hombro del mayor con apatía.

—Milo es una persona complicada dentro de su simplicidad, si podemos decirle así—dijo cuando ya había bajado dos escalones con dirección al octavo templo—. Realmente lo aprecio y no me agrada verlo en ese estado. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer mucho por él—mientras hablaba, Ikki le dio la espalda al mayor, sin dejar de mirar al escorpión que permanecía inmutable e indiferente en su techo, en la misma posición con que lo habían encontrado. Tras un breve silencio, el nuevo Leo suspiró y se giró para mirar a Kanon, con expresión ceñuda—. Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte esto, que probablemente sonaré muy egoísta y que estás en tu derecho de mandarme al carajo, pero… en verdad necesitamos que ustedes estén en pie, necesitamos un líder que nos guíe, no hay nadie preparado para tomar el papel de Patriarca y si esto continúa así, se saldrá de las manos de Saori—suspiró largamente y desvió la mirada a un lado—. Esta situación no es más fácil para mí…para nosotros—corrigió con un carraspeo—, ni Milo ni tú nos han querido escuchar y no entienden porque usamos estas armaduras, porque aceptamos la situación de Shun; pero… Kanon, si ustedes caen…nadie nos sostiene a nosotros.

El Santo de Géminis observó largamente a Ikki con expresión meditabunda. Era verdad, él, al igual que Milo, no había querido escuchar ninguna explicación; pero no por las mismas razones que el Escorpión, pues él sabía que si las escuchaba, esa pesada cadena que le rodeaba el cuello y lo mantenía en el Santuario, sólo se haría más grande y más pesada, asfixiándolo. Además, las explicaciones habían llegado muy tarde para él, pues cuando revivió no había nadie en el Santuario salvo la diosa y Shun, y para el día en que los cinco nuevos dorados hicieron su aparición, Kanon ya había tomado su decisión y sacado sus propias conclusiones.

—Ustedes se agarran de mí, Ikki. Se sostienen de mis brazos para no caerse—dijo con voz monótona tras unos minutos, pero un suspiro traicionero reveló cuanto realmente le habían afectado las palabras del otro—; pero, dime, ¿de quién me sostengo yo entonces?

—Me gustaría decirte algo positivo que te animara a continuar…pero no soy una persona positiva y el optimismo no va conmigo. —Sonrió con algo que sorprendió a Kanon; era una especie de añoranza que no supo bien cómo interpretar—. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero ya estás aquí…**tú**, no Saga, ni Aioros, ni ninguno de todos esos que crees que deberían estar aquí disfrutando de una nueva oportunidad. Los mejores guerreros de la élite serán quienes no regresen…

Ikki no recibió ningún tipo de señal que le hiciera comprender que tan profundamente habían llegado sus palabras; sin embargo, no se quedó a esperar una respuesta y sólo atinó a volver a sonreír, despidiéndose con un gesto del mayor; sin embargo, la voz de Géminis lo detuvo.

—Tú…pareces saber lo que es tener amigos. Yo nunca he tenido uno, no sé ni siquiera como acercarme a él, así que… ¿Qué debo hacer?

El menor no se giró a mirarlo, pero se relamió los labios mientras su rostro se tornaba reflexivo. Pareció pensarlo largamente, pues sus ojos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con la figura del escorpión, después giró lentamente y subió los escalones que antes había bajado para acortar la distancia con Kanon. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, negando lentamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tenía una respuesta, pero no una satisfactoria.

—Cuando dije que tú y yo coincidíamos en nuestros motivos por pelear por Athena no lo dije sólo porque sí—dijo, mirándolo con seriedad y las cejas juntas—. Yo te entiendo, Kanon. Créeme que te entiendo más de lo que tú mismo crees, porque tú y yo nos parecemos lo suficiente para darme una idea de lo que piensas. Tú no estás aquí para hacer amigos, tu sólo estas aquí para pelear por Athena—sonrió como triunfante, sorprendiendo mucho más al peliazul al verse atacado con sus propias palabras, antes dichas en el Inframundo al Pegaso— ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste eso, Kanon? Yo nunca lo olvidé y es que…fue entonces que me di cuenta de todo a lo que ustedes renunciaron: familia, amigos, amor…incluso a su felicidad. Pelean, sangran y mueren por esas cosas, pero realmente no las conocen; fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo afortunado que soy. Porque yo tengo una familia— exhaló un largo suspiro, sólo para darse el tiempo suficiente de pensar sus próximas palabras y de mitigar el temblor de su voz—; tengo a mi hermano y mis amigos…ellos me aman y yo los amo a ellos y…soy feliz, porque tengo mucho más de lo que merezco.

Describir la expresión en el rostro de Kanon con palabras era sencillamente imposible; pero Ikki no se sorprendió y sólo se rió, burlándose de la incredulidad que había deformado las facciones del griego.

—No hay día en que despierte, Kanon, y piense en todo de lo que no pudieron disfrutar. Yo también sé lo que es dedicar años a entrenar por conseguir una armadura, sé lo que es sufrir la soledad, lo que es sentir desprecio por el mundo sólo porque es redondo… pero ahora _mis hermanos _están a mi lado y ya no me siento solo, todos ellos vivos…pero sé que tú y Milo se sienten solos y culpables. Quizá tú lo soportas mejor, conozco sólo una parte de tu historia y por ello es que puedo imaginar porque te muestras estoico y fuerte. —Ikki suspiró una vez más, como intentando sacar valor de algún sitio en las profundidades de su ser cuando la mirada indignada y fría de Kanon quiso atravesarlo de lado a lado—. Milo es todo un caso aparte ¿sabes? —Retomó el tema original, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la figura Milo—. Él sí tenía amigos en este lugar: Camus, Aioria…—nombró casi en un murmullo, como si pronunciar sus nombres fuera algo profano— y estar solo es algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. Yo quisiera hacer algo por ustedes, quisiera… pero no tengo idea de que hacer, porque conozco a Milo de Escorpión, porque conozco a Kanon de Géminis…pero no conozco a _solo-_Milo ni a _solo-_Kanon.

Kanon miró largamente a Ikki, dándose cuenta de algo que no había notado con anterioridad; ese niño que recordaba del Inframundo, aquel muchacho, si en el pasado era increíblemente maduro para su edad, ahora era un verdadero hombre. Supo, entonces, que Ikki tenía los ojos abiertos al mundo real, que había entendido que podía haber paz en el mundo, pero no la había en el interior de sus almas. Entonces quiso sonreír y agradecer; quiso llevarlo ante la diosa y preguntar cómo era que el ese "niño" había entendido mejor las cosas que ella.

—Si quieres ayudarlo, no le preguntes, no le hables sólo escúchalo. Cuando se sienta listo, él solo te lo dirá sin necesidad de que hagas nada más.

Después de aquella afirmación, Ikki finalmente cumplió con su objetivo de marcharse y fue sólo hasta que desapareció en la penumbra de la Casa de Escorpión que Kanon se preguntó qué diablos hacía Ikki de Leo tan lejos de su puesto, dentro de la Casa de Sagitario.

.

.

* * *

Caro: en italiano, "querido" o "cariño".

**N/A: **¡Hola! Es la 1:27 a.m. y yo debería estar dormida, pero mañana inician mis fechas de exámenes y si lo dejaba para después, ya no iba a poder actualizar.

El capítulo quedó relativamente confuso y sin mucho diálogo, pero espero que consigua el objetivo que deseo de plasmar los sentimientos de mis dos protagonistas.

Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado y me tomo la libertad de invitarlos a leer el fanfic que estoy haciendo en conjunto con mi buen amigo Mapache "Maimakterion", que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Un beso a todos. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. El Gran Incidente

**N/A: **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la escuela que no me deja respirar. Pero bueno, ya al fin he terminado este nuevo capítulo que dará pie a todo lo que sigue. Espero que sea de su agrado y no se decepciones. Todas sus opiniones, positivas o negativas, son siempre bienvenidas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. –El Gran Incidente  
**

1

Seis días habían pasado desde que Athena lo _obligara_ a vigilar a Milo y habían sido también seis días en que Kanon había fingido demencia, permitiendo que el Escorpión continuara con su rutina de cigarrillos y alcohol, aparentemente sin intenciones de intervenir.

El Santo de Leo apoyó el rostro contra su puño, meditabundo. Realmente le preocupaba la situación de la Orden, sobre todo porque en unos cuantos meses más se traería de vuelta al siguiente Santo de Oro y que, lamentablemente, no era precisamente alguien a quien pudieran pedirle ayuda o en quien depositar sus esperanzas. Ikki no pudo evitar cuestionar, como lo había hecho toda su vida, las decisiones que Saori tomaba y se preguntó si realmente estaba pensando las cosas o lo hacía sólo por mero instinto.

Y es que traer de regreso a Deathmask en un momento como ese no era, ciertamente, la decisión más sabia que la diosa pudo haber tomado. Incluso él, quien no se metía en aquellos asuntos, había protestado en contra. Necesitaban ayuda urgente, considerando la situación que se les estaba viniendo encima y, aunque el Santo de Cáncer había demostrado con creces su redención, no estaba del todo seguro que fuera la persona más indulgente y dispuesta a ayudar del mundo.

En aquel preciso instante, Ikki se encontraba en el edificio recientemente construido que fungía como una especie de escuela, donde él era el profesor titular. Lo habían bautizado El Liceo, donde se encontraban todos los niños que después pasarían a ser los alumnos de los Santos de Oro y por el cual debían pasar, igualmente, todos los futuros aspirantes a Santos de cualquier rango.

La idea la había tenido Athena misma bajo el estandarte de una renovación de la Orden y de la forma en que se manejaban las cosas y él había querido botarse de la risa, pero lo evitó para no herir susceptibilidades.

Cuando Athena lo nombró profesor, junto con Shiryu y Marín, estuvo a punto de soltar una retahíla de groserías en extremo vulgares, pero la indignación había ahogado las palabras en su garganta. El programa de enseñanza incluía, entre otras materias que le parecieron iguales o más absurdas, Historia del Santuario y Ciencias Militares. Quizá él no era un experto, pero ni siquiera la misma Saori conocía la Historia entera del Santuario y ahí no había nadie con la suficiente capacidad para enseñar todas las ramas de la ciencia militar. Vamos, ni él mismo las conocía.

Kanon se había reído y había comentado que en los buenos tiempos del Santuario, sí había personas capaces de enseñar todo eso. Pero había mandado al garete, de manera en sumo diplomática, a la diosa cuando le pidió que fuera él quien se encargara de eso.

No era precisamente el tipo de entrenamiento que Ikki recordaba, donde además de dar clases teóricas para volver a esos jóvenes en buenos soldados, se les enseñaba a leer, escribir, música y declamación. Descubrió también, para su soberana sorpresa, que enseñar ese tipo de cosas no había sido tan malo y que le habría gustado tener esa clase de entrenamiento. A él nunca le enseñaron música o poesía, tampoco lo habían hecho leer a Platón y Aristóteles, ni mucho menos le habían obligado a aprender un idioma además del griego y su natal japonés.

También descubrió que Shiryu conocía mucha más teoría sobre la guerra de lo que hubiese imaginado antes. Se notaba a kilómetros de quien había sido alumno.

Y ahora estaba él ahí, preocupado por la situación interna del Santuario de Athena. Preocupado por su hermano y tratando de convertir a todos esos _mocosos_ en un ejército capaz de trabajar en equipo y en una unidad. Todo eso cuando él mismo no era la persona más cooperativa dentro de la Orden.

Ikki se puso de pie cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Los alumnos se revolvieron en sus asientos y algunos, la mayoría, rodaron los ojos con fastidio: sabían lo que pasaba cuando el maestro se levantaba de su asiento. Como fuera, los muchachos se prepararon para escuchar el ininterrumpido discurso que era la clase teórica de lo que, posteriormente, los pondrían a hacer en el campo de entrenamiento.

Uno de ellos, un muchacho francés de once años, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos con verdadero abatimiento. Hacía cuatro años que había llegado al Santuario y había llegado a un punto en que la ilusión de ser parte de la Orden de Athena se había desvanecido por completo de él: aún no aprendía correctamente el idioma y entendía poco o nada de lo que el Santo de Leo decía, era fuerte físicamente, pero su cosmos era precario y, por si fuera poco, su maestro estaba muerto…todavía. Lo único que Jacques deseaba era volver a su país, aunque fuera de vuelta al orfanato, pues estaba harto del Santuario. Ya no quería una armadura y deseaba una vida normal.

Los muchachos aguardaron a que el Santo empezara a hablar, pero éste no lo hizo. En cambio, paseó la mirada por los rostros de cada uno de ellos y pareció contarlos mentalmente. Todos se tensaron al darse cuenta de lo que el maestro buscaba y no pudieron evitar mirarse los unos a los otros.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó con los ojos entornados, dando a entender que no aceptaría una evasiva. Ninguno dijo nada porque ninguno sabía nada—. Más vale que hablen.

Jacques, aún con el rostro sobre su brazo derecho, levantó la mano y esperó a que Ikki lo viera. Cuando este lo hizo, un suspiro de fastidio le dio a entender al francés que le daba permiso para empezar a hablar con su mal griego. Cinco de sus compañeros lo miraron, componiendo muecas de desagrado y preparándose mentalmente para el momento más irritante del día. El niño suspiró, igualmente resignado para lo que pasaría a continuación.

—_Atelo_ perdido ¿sí? —dijo, levantando el rostro y recargando la mejilla en una mano, sin mirar al dorado y muy entretenido dibujando círculos en su mesa—_Mathiá_ _et _Gabriel…_recherche_. —Frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz, luego miró a los ojos al japonés y se encogió de hombros—¿Cómo decir? _recherche_—repitió, haciendo un ademán. Miró a sus compañeros en busca de ayuda hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el muchacho sentado a su lado—. _Recherche_…—dijo otra vez, haciendo mímica exagerada, mas luego pareció darse por vencido y bajó los hombros y la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Buscar…—dijo el muchacho que lo había estado observando—. Dijo "buscar". —Se dirigió a Ikki, asintiendo, muy seguro de su traducción.

—¿Ataelo se perdió y Mathias y Gabriel lo están buscando? —preguntó Ikki, al tiempo que anotaba mentalmente que debía someter al niño a clases intensivas de griego. Jacques asintió y luego pegó la frente en la mesa de nuevo— ¿Dónde está Sitalkes? —preguntó otra vez, sin despegar los ojos del muchacho.

—_Ne vient pas_—respondió sin levantar la cara, luego continuó hablando en francés.

Ikki gruñó y miró al joven que continuaba con los ojos puestos sobre Jacques. El muchacho era moreno, de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros y grandes como los de una lechuza, era un muchacho belga muy inteligente, Ikki incluso pensaba que era demasiado listo para la edad que tenía. Su nombre era Fabian y llevaba en el Santuario cerca de medio año, pero con cada día que pasaba, su griego mejoraba y ya casi no tenía acento. Además, para alivio del Santo de Leo, había estado aprendiendo francés con el fin de entender a Jacques.

—Dijo que no vendrá. Que el señor Kanon le ordenó cuidar de Eumenes y que también dijo que él vigilaría a los trillizos.

El Santo de Leo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y resopló largamente con fastidio. Sopesó largamente la opción de dejar su clase y buscar a los cuatro niños que le faltaban o esperar a que éstos llegaran. De cualquiera de las dos formas terminarían castigados, así que terminó decidiéndose por la primera opción. Resopló y descruzó los brazos para empezar con su clase.

—Bien. ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consiste una falange? — preguntó y todas las manos, incluso la de Jacques, se elevaron.

.

2

.

Seiya, yendo en contra de las recomendaciones de su médico y diosa, se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano para ponerse de pie y "estirar un poco las piernas", ayudándose de las salientes de roca que estaban al alcance de su mano. Consiguió mantenerse de pie unos cuantos segundos, cuando las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que dejarse caer en su silla de ruedas sin más.

El castaño resopló y estiró ambas piernas en el aire para moverlas un poco en círculos. Luego las devolvió a su sitio, sintiéndose derrotado cuando el dolor en su cadera le hizo imposible continuar. Quiso recargar la mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda, pero olvidó que dicho brazo no le respondía del todo bien, por lo que, ahora fastidiado de su propia condición, maldijo en voz alta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Estoy hecho una mierda! —exclamó al cielo, como culpándolo a él de su condición.

Mantuvo aquella posición hasta que los músculos del cuello comenzaron a protestar de dolor, entonces se acomodó bien en su silla y dirigió la mirada al frente. Ahí se encontraba el enorme monolito de piedra roja del cual sobresalían las figuras de los Santos de Oro. Sus ojos castaños la recorrieron de base a punta con una mezcla desagradable de asco y temor. La figura de Kanon y la de Milo habían desaparecido, pero aún había doce imágenes ahí y las dos faltantes pasaban desapercibidas.

Llevó las manos a las ruedas y las hizo girar hasta llegar al pie de efigie, colocó una mano en la piedra y la deslizó por un largo rato, sin decir y realmente sin pensar nada. Elevó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en Saga, quedándose un largo rato contemplando el rostro serio e intimidante que recordaba de siempre y que, podía asegurar, veía todos los días en Kanon; sin embargo, pese a estar feliz de tener al menor de los gemelos en el Santuario, no pudo evitar pensar que Saga habría sido un mejor líder. Después miró a Mu y por último a Aioros.

Pensó que le habría gustado estar ahí en el momento en que ellos hablaron por última vez. Cuando se resignaron a su destino y les encargaron a Athena en su último aliento de lucidez. Él no había estado ahí, eso se lo habían contado Ikki y Shun unos meses después de que Artemisa devolviera el gobierno de la Tierra a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Suspiró y recargó la frente en la piedra, elevando una oración antigua que su maestra Marín le había enseñado; sabía que ellos no lo escuchaban al igual que sabía que rezar por su descanso tampoco servía de nada, pero aun así lo hizo.

Cuando terminó su oración, se echó hacia atrás un par de metros y bajó la mirada. Él había sido el único —muy valiente o muy depravado— que había visitado ese sitio para rezar por ellos. Ni siquiera Athena se había atrevido a pisar ese terreno en mucho tiempo; la última vez que ella había estado ahí había sido en compañía de Hades, para que el dios fuera capaz de estudiar la situación y decidir cómo liberar las almas elegidas. De eso ya hacían cinco años.

No podía culpar a Hyoga y Shiryu por no haber querido ir nunca, pues sus maestros se encontraban ahí, atrapados y cuyo sufrimiento no podían, ni querían imaginar. Pensando en sus dos amigos, Seiya miró a Dohko y quiso imaginar que él, junto a Shion, animaba a sus compañeros a soportar y enfrentar sus castigos como la élite que eran. Luego miró el rostro de Camus y se reservó una sonrisa para sí; la piedra mostraba aquel perfecto perfil europeo tan arrogante y frío como era en vida, cuyos ojos parecían tener el poder de congelarte con sólo una mirada.

—No me he rendido—dijo en voz baja, elevando la mirada y dirigiéndose a los doce hombres que permanecían ahí—. Cada día, cada noche me dedico a buscar la manera de liberarlos…a todos…les debemos tanto que…

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer…—completó una voz a su espalda.

Seiya dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Milo, que se acercaba con una botella a medio vaciar en una mano y unas rosas blancas, muy hermosas, en la otra, las que colocó al pie de la roca.

Desde su sitio, Seiya percibió el fuerte aroma a tabaco y licor, apreció los rizos azules desarreglados y la barba sin afeitar de algunas semanas, notó la sombra oscura que se dibujaba bajo los ojos que ahora tenían un color azul deslucido y apagado, iguales a los de un anciano muy cansado de vivir. Vio el cuerpo de veinte años que Athena había creado para él, convertido en el de alguien a quien fácilmente se le calculaban cuarenta. Seiya pensó que seguramente así era como él se sentía, demasiado cansado, demasiado dolido, demasiado harto de todo para tener ánimos de nada. Igual que un anciano. Y pensó que Milo no podía verse peor.

Sin decir nada, el caballero de Escorpión encendió un cigarrillo, dejándolo colgar por la comisura de sus labios y, mientras el humo subía por el aire acariciando la piedra, él entrelazó sus manos y cerró los ojos. El castaño y nuevo Santo de Sagitario lo dejó terminar con sus rezos antes de preguntar, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, perdiéndose en el aroma a cereza del tabaco que se consumía.

—Hace años, Afrodita me hizo prometerle que lo visitaría en la tumba…—dijo Milo dejando caer la colilla al agua y recorriendo con los ojos las doce figuras, luego sonrió con cierto rencor cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el Santo de Acuario—. El cabrón no tenía a nadie que le llorara y uno de sus grandes temores era el de ser olvidado…maricón de mierda—murmuró al final, apretando un puño y reprimiendo la risa—. ¡Alégrate, Afrodita de Piscis! Ahora tienes un monumento y tus hazañas serán contadas a los niños— soltó una carcajada, pero pareció más un sollozo camuflado, pateó la piedra y dio un generoso trago a la botella, elevándola luego en el aire—. A tu salud y a la de tuya también, Death…

—No deberías beber así—dijo Seiya en voz baja, como si intentara no perturbar más al griego.

Milo chasqueó la lengua, bebiendo de la botella nuevamente.

—Yo quería mucho a ese cabrón—dijo, lamiéndose los labios y mirando a Seiya de soslayo, al tiempo que señalaba la figura del sueco como un niño señalaría a su juguete preferido—. Aunque estuviera tocado. ¿Sabes? Afrodita tenía problemas acá arriba—rió, golpeándose la sien con dos dedos.

Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un segundo después se arrepintió y la cerró. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que Milo le estaba hablando, ebrio y todo, pero no había querido írsele a los golpes ni lo había insultado nada más verlo; algo que no se había producido en ningún momento anterior. El griego tomó otro trago de la botella y luego se pasó una mano sobre su mata enredada de cabello, sonriendo con acidez.

—Me largo…—murmuró, tambaleándose por el camino por el que había llegado.

—Milo—llamó el castaño, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para sonar seguro. Milo se detuvo y ladeó apenas lo suficiente el rostro para mirarlo de reojo—. Me gustaría…me gustaría que me escucharas un momento…

—No escucharé esa cháchara tuya sobre que soy un alcohólico…—Ladró, llevándose un puño a la boca para disimular un eructo.

—Nunca he dicho que seas…—Pero el griego chasqueó la lengua de manera despectiva, robándole la palabra.

—Tampoco entrenaré a nadie. Y no, tampoco escucharé ninguna excusa estúpida sobre lo que está pasando aquí…déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo? Hoy estoy de buen humor.

Y se rió. Soltó una carcajada que elevó su volumen y se estrelló contra las paredes de piedra, creando un eco que multiplicó el sonido de su risa retorcida, demente. La misma risa de un loco. Después, poco a poco, su risa fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que se transformó en un largo y patético gemido lastimero, la mirada azul se volvió cristalina y unas lágrimas necias pelearon por salir. Su mano apretó con mucha fuerza el cuello de la botella hasta que lo pulverizó y finalmente se giró con la mirada hecha un cúmulo inacabable de rencor y mucho dolor.

—Un año más desde el Gran Incidente. —Se quedó en silencio un momento, sonriendo con ironía y Seiya casi fue capaz de jurar que escuchaba los pedazos de su alma estrellarse en su interior y volverse polvo; igual que la botella—. ¡Eres un hijo de puta! — exclamó de improvisto, girándose totalmente y señalando la figura de Camus, luego siguió su camino y se alejó de Seiya, dejándolo boquiabierto y demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo.

Milo caminó lejos del monolito, llevándose una mano a la cara y resoplando como un perro agotado. Caminó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, volvió a su templo y buscó entre todas sus cosas una nueva botella de algo, lo que fuera, pero no encontró nada. Molesto, buscó en sus bolsillos y comprobó que su cajetilla de cigarrillos aún tenía suficientes para las siguientes dos horas.

El día que ocurrió el "Gran Incidente", como Camus había bautizado aquel día aún bajo sus reclamos, estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer sobre la isla de Citera. Los truenos resonaban con fuerza, uno tras otro, iluminando con su intensa luz azulada el cielo ensombrecido, haciendo más negra la noche por las nubes cargadas de tormenta.

Los gritos se habían apagado hacía un largo rato y cuando los ojos rosas de aquella mujer abandonaron su luz, sintió que le aplastaban el diafragma con muchísima fuerza. Ella era, sin duda alguna, la belleza hecha mujer; de piel suave y blanca, con sus sensuales curvas que delineaban una cintura estrecha y unas pronunciadas caderas; el enrulado y largo cabello color cobre que adornaba su rostro y caía sobre su espalda estaba peinado con ingenio, adornado con flores y perlas. Eunice había sido su nombre. Lo sabía porque una de las sacerdotisas había gritado su nombre con desesperación minutos antes, intentando prevenirla para que huyera…que ilusa.

Tras varios minutos contemplando el cadáver de la que sería, en un futuro que no llegaría ya, el contenedor mortal de la diosa Afrodita, paseó los ojos por todo el salón de oraciones, donde hombres y sobre todo mujeres jóvenes yacían muertos cubiertos de heridas de las que sangraban aún. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se topó con el altar en el que aún se encontraban los incensarios prendidos, las ofrendas de oro, joyas y alimentos y un cirio rojo cayó al suelo por el golpe. Se giró, recargando los codos en la mesa y hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, boqueando.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esa no era su primera misión como Asesino del Santuario; ya antes había sido enviado a exterminar a Hestia y Deméter junto con todos sus seguidores.

—_¡Traidores!_ —había gritado uno de los sacerdotes, intentando proteger con su cuerpo a Phisis—_¡Teníamos un trato de paz! Que Afrodita te maldiga, Santo de Athena._

—_¿Qué podría hacerme tu diosa? No la veo por aquí para evitar sus muertes…y tengo órdenes de no permitir que tome posesión de su cuerpo mortal_—respondió él con crudeza, matándolo sin reparos un segundo después.

—_¡Mátame, traidor! ¡Mátame!_ — desafió la mujer, feroz como una leona herida—_ Mátame y te condenaras… _

Él no sabía si lo decía para intimidarlo o si era una verdadera profecía.

Resopló hastiado y encendió su cosmos para buscar a sus dos compañeros de misión; sin embargo, se arrepintió en el momento, apagando su cosmoenergía y cerrando los ojos, musitando obscenidades; Afrodita se entretenía matando a lo que restaba de la población del recinto, mientras Deathmask…bueno, él se entretenía de otras formas más carnales con las hieródulas, disfrutando luego matarlas cruelmente.

Bufó y se irguió, topándose con la imagen de los cuerpos, la sangre y el hedor. De pronto se sintió mal del estómago y una repentina jaqueca lo hizo ver puntitos blancos, pero no quería permanecer un segundo más dentro del oratorio y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la salida.

Se tropezó y apenas logró mantener el equilibrio antes de continuar su camino fuera del enorme edificio, entorpeciendo su caminar que, de por sí, ya se encontraba bastante aturdido a causa de la rigidez de sus músculos, el mareo y las náuseas que se apoderaron de él. Salió del templo dando lánguidos pasos y el estómago revuelto; su capa estaba hecha girones y sucia de sangre, al igual que su rostro, su cabello y gran parte de su armadura, se detuvo bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el golpeteo de las gotas contra su escasa piel expuesta, permitiendo que le enjuagara la suciedad, aunque eso no mitigaba el sentimiento de repugnancia que le aquejaba el pecho. Delante de él, una estatua de al menos tres metros de altura se elevaba la figura de la diosa en una pose sensual y no pudo evitar sonreír, soltando una exclamación sarcástica.

—_¿Dónde estabas mientras mataba a tus seguidores?_ —pensó, dándose el lujo de retar a un dios en sus propias tierras—_Seguro en el mismo sitio en donde Athena pasaba el rato mientras nuestras vidas si iban al carajo…_

Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho más, pues el mundo le dio vueltas, convirtiéndose en un vórtice giratorio de manchas negras, ocres y rojas, obligándolo a sostenerse del pretil de la escalinata para no desplomarse y rodar por los escalones.

Se sentó en los escalones, se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretándola con mucha fuerza. Los oídos le zumbaban y la vista se le nublo de nuevo. Toda la ciudadela tenía apenas unas tres hectáreas como dominio y desde todas partes un intenso olor de rosas competía contra el inconfundible aroma a muerte; rancio, penetrante y putrefacto. Arrugó la nariz y gruñó, maldiciendo al custodio del doceavo templo por haber apestado toda la tierra consagrada a Afrodita con su hedor venenoso que lo ponía tan enfermo.

Pasó en ese sitio un largo rato y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una jovencita, que no pasaría de los trece años, salió de entre los templos corriendo, desnuda y aparentemente huyendo de algo o alguien. Deathmask era ese alguien de quien ella huía y justo al medio de la plaza, frente a sus ojos y frente a la estatua de Afrodita, el Santo de Cáncer le lanzó un rayo de cosmoenergía justo en el medio de sus diminutos pechos.

—Ya no queda nadie ahí dentro, ¿eh, Milo? —preguntó el italiano con su rudo acento, quitándose los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban al rostro y mirándolo con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. El aludido simplemente movió la cabeza negando lentamente y el cangrejo ensanchó su sonrisa, aspirando profundamente—Apesta al maricón de Afrodita—luego rió, divertido ante la retorcida paradoja de la situación y su propio comentario.

Deathmask resopló, mirando a todas direcciones con su cosmos ligeramente encendido en busca de algún otro sobreviviente u osado que se le hubiera escapado al escorpión, pero no encontró a nadie y decidió echarse al inicio de la escalera a esperar por el Santo de Piscis. Apoyado en sus codos, el italiano echó hacia atrás la cabeza y miró a Milo largamente con una mueca de curiosidad y luego, sin variar su posición, empezó a hablar.

—Creí que te "divertirías" con _el contenedor_ de la diosa antes de matarla. De saber que la matarías de una sola te habría cambiado el lugar—dijo con voz ácida antes de soltar una carcajada.

—_Idiota…_

—No me dirás que saliste igual de _marica_ que Afrodita ¿cierto? —pero al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, rió— Griego tenías que ser…

—Púdrete… —dijo, sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al sentirse mareado otra vez.

—¿Aún te hace daño el olor de las rosas? — luego continuó con burla implícita—. Y eso que el aroma esta diluido en el ambiente, tienes nariz de princesa, Escorpión.

—No es la peste de Piscis lo único que me enferma—murmuró más para sí que para el italiano. Deathmask rió con verdadero goce y se relamió los labios degustando las palabras pronunciadas y pensando en una buena manera de verter su veneno sobre el griego; sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada cuando Afrodita apareció por fin en la plaza.

—Han roto un récord, señoritas. Una hora y dos minutos nos ha tomado exterminar a todos aquí—dijo el sueco jugueteando con una rosa roja.

—Habría sido menos tiempo si no me hubiera quedado "jugando" en el templo de las vírgenes—dijo, cínico y se relamió los labios mientras se ponía de pie.

Afrodita frunció el ceño molesto y chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda al cangrejo e iniciando la caminata hacia la salida del recinto, no sin antes lanzarle sobre el hombro la rosa que anteriormente traía en la mano, ahora marchita. Deathmask sonrió al recoger la rosa y aspirar el aroma agrio que despedía. Los ojos rojos le brillaron de manera siniestra cuando los posó sobre el Santo de Piscis, que ya iba varios pasos por delante, dándose el lujo de recorrer la figura del sueco con el libido prácticamente brotándole por los ojos, luego dio unas largas zancadas hasta alcanzarlo y le soltó una palmada en el trasero, acercándose a su oído para decir algo que Milo no llegó a escuchar.

—Y yo soy el marica…—musitó rodando los ojos y levantándose para seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, los tres decidieron utilizar los pasadizos secretos para evitar encontrarse con el resto de la Orden Dorada. No era que les importaran sus desprecios o que desaprobaran sus métodos, simplemente lo habían decidido así ya que el _nuevo_ no se sentía bien.

Y era cierto, hacía ya un buen rato que la fragancia de las rosas rojas se había dejado de sentir y Afrodita juraba que no estaba haciendo nada para que el Escorpión se sintiera tan mareado. Sentía una rara sensación que le aprisionaba el pecho, el aire se le había enrarecido y respirar le costaba mucho trabajo, los ojos le escocían como si le hubieran lanzado un puñado de sal y ni mencionar la jaqueca que más bien sentía como una roca destrozándole el cráneo.

El zumbido en los oídos no le permitió escuchar con claridad lo que el Patriarca decía pero, para su buena suerte, Deathmask y Afrodita tomaron la palabra en todo momento. Cuando al fin se vio bajando los escalones con dirección a su templo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su compañero de cabello celeste le pregunto una última vez si no quería que lo acompañara hasta Escorpión, mientras el Cáncer, medio fastidiado y medio interesado, le dijo con sarcasmos que no fuera tan _exagerad__**a**_.

Cuando los dejó atrás, pronunció una broma acerca de que no _se jodieran_ demasiado, pues al siguiente día tenían entrenamiento; aunque no le salió como hubiera deseado, pues sonaba más como un comentario melancólico que un chiste. Milo bajó la escalera dando pasos lentos y una ligera sonrisa en los labios; aquellos dos no eran tan malos, después de todo. A pesar de que ellos sólo amaban al otro, se interesaban por su bienestar. Le apreciaban porque cargaba con la misma misión y sus manos se llenarían de tanta sangre como las suyas.

—_Eres un pésimo asesino, Milo_—le había dicho Afrodita antes de salir del templo—. _Tienes conciencia… _

Milo suspiró, sosteniéndose de uno de los pilares del templo de la vasija y, sacando voluntad de no sabía dónde, se irguió, forzó una sonrisa y se obligó a caminar con orgullo para empezar a pasar por los templos y que nadie preguntara más de la cuenta. Las manos le temblaron un poco cuando llegó al centro del Salón de Batallas y se encontró con el Santo de Acuario, dándole la espalda. Tomó aire, grandes bocanadas y abrió la boca para hablar y pronunciar el protocolo, pero nada llegó a salir de su boca.

Camus se giró al sentir su cosmos con toda la intención de escuchar el protocolo, contestarlo y dejarlo pasar, sin más. Sin embargo, sus ojos se toparon con una imagen sorpresiva. El Acuario estaba enterado de la misión a la que había sido enviado y habría esperado encontrarse con la misma expresión despreocupada y ególatra de siempre, pero lo que vio frente a él, no era el Milo de Escorpión con el que solía cruzarse.

El francés miró al otro detenidamente, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza. Aparentemente el escorpión se veía bien, no tenía ninguna herida y la sangre que manchaba su capa y su armadura era obvio que no le pertenecía; sin embargo, él sabía que algo no andaba bien y la actitud hierática de Milo sólo consiguió que una creciente curiosidad y confusión se adueñaran de él.

—¿Escorpión…?—lo llamó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Yo…—dijo levantando el rostro, como si su voz lo hubiese jalado de un mundo a otro—. Lo siento, no quería molestarte…será…será mejor que me vaya.

Camus terminó de fruncir el ceño ahí. Definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediéndole al escorpión. Lo supo porque esa era la primera vez desde que lo conociera que Milo pronunciaba un "yo" y un "tú". Esos pronombres nunca habían existido entre ellos, al menos no de parte del griego; siempre había sido un "nosotros". Así había sido desde que el escorpión se empeñara en llevárselo a la cama y cuando después se empeñó en que ese primer interés se había esfumado y ahora quería sólo su amistad. No había conseguido ninguna de las dos cosas.

Pero ahí seguía. Seguía con el consabido "¿A dónde vamos…?" "¿Qué leemos…?" "¿Qué pensamos, Camus…?" Siempre ese implícito nosotros y por ese motivo, su última frase había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Qué había pasado, lo suficientemente malo, como para que el peliazul pensara en un "yo" a esas alturas?

Milo mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo ese tiempo, evitando el contacto visual con el Acuario. Le dio la vuelta y en tres zancadas se dirigió a la salida. A Camus le habría gustado preguntar qué le sucedía, pero no lo hizo porque, pensó, ese no era su asunto. Sin embargo, antes de lograr poner un pie fuera del templo, Milo se tambaleó presa de un nuevo mareo, tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los pilares y, aunque peleó con todas sus fuerzas en contra, terminó vomitando.

Lejos de asquearse, Camus se acercó a él y lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda cuando él se disculpó. El francés frunció el ceño y le buscó la mirada con insistencia, pero no logró nada; finalmente tuvo que tomarle el mentón y obligarlo a elevar el rostro y lo que se encontró no le gustó en nada. A Milo lo envolvía un aura de absoluto abatimiento y vergüenza, además de ese molesto escozor en los ojos y la vista nublada que por momentos convertía a Camus en un manchón verdoso-azul, el aire le faltaba de a momentos y le dolía el pecho por una razón inexplicable. Se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose insignificante por no haber podido hacer nada por la vida de tantos inocentes sólo por cumplir con su deber.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó el Acuario en voz baja, no realmente convencido de que esa fuera la explicación— Ven, te prepararé un té—dijo, jalándolo rumbo a su estancia, donde lo llevó hasta el sofá sentándolo ahí, pero antes de poder irse a la cocina, el griego supo porque se sentía así.

El dolor en el pecho no se debía a otra cosa más que a sus ganas reprimidas de sollozar y el escozor de sus ojos eran las lágrimas que se le venían acumulando desde que terminó con la vida de Eunice, con la reencarnación de Hestia y con la de Deméter. El mismo esfuerzo inconsciente que hacía para no derrumbarse y soltarse a llorar, lo tenía mareado y le había provocado el dolor de cabeza. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, no pudo contenerse más y, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos, ahogó un sollozo y dejó caer las primeras lágrimas.

Alarmado y a la vez sorprendido, Camus lo contempló un minuto sin moverse y sin saber realmente como actuar. Tragó saliva y se arrodilló frente a él, frotándole los brazos para recordarle que seguía ahí. Luego le quitó las manos de la cara tras un breve forcejeo y le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, viendo como de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas y peleaba por no sollozar. Contuvo la respiración y lo rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, frotándole la espalda y permitiéndole hundir el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Qué sucede, Milo?¿Pasó algo malo en Citera? —peguntó, sintiendo como las manos del griego aferraban sus ropas con fuerza.

—Ahí no había guerreros, Camus—consiguió decir con la voz en un hilillo débil y cansado—. Todos eran sacerdotes…mujeres…—su cuerpo se estremeció y se abrazó del francés casi con desesperación—No quiero, Camus…—Se separó de él y se hundió en el sillón, ladeando el rostro para no tener que mirar los ojos de su amigo—. No quiero ser como ellos, no quiero volverme…un monstruo—dijo con una voz que se apagaba hasta volverse un murmullo.

—No, Milo—respondió este—. No tienes tan mal gusto.

Milo rió, escuchando más allá de las palabras del francés. _No eres como ellos_, eso había querido decir.

Camus se sentó sobre sus talones y lo miró por todo el tiempo en que el griego tardó en calmar su llanto, en un completo mutismo y sin decir nada; tan inmóvil que si no parpadeara y su pecho no se moviera al respirar, Milo podría haber asegurado que no estaba vivo.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, el Escorpión se sorbió la nariz, se pasó una mano por su melena húmeda por la lluvia y trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, en cambio sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su amigo y quiso saber que era lo que pensaba. ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Sentiría vergüenza de él? ¿Lo echaría del templo y le diría que un vil asesino como él no tenía derecho a dirigirle la palabra? La sola posibilidad hizo que se sintiera aún más desolado.

—Camus…—susurró con la voz ronca— ¿No sientes desprecio por mí? Maté gente inocente y…—pero no terminó de hablar porque un gemido le ahogó la voz.

—Como si hubieras tenido otra opción—ironizó con tono conciliador y forzándose una sonrisa.

Camus volvió a estirarse hacia adelante, tomándole el rostro con sus manos y acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares sin mutar la expresión de su rostro, luego lo abrazo y le beso la sien con los labios juntos, susurrándole que estaba loco si creía que podía sentir desprecio por él, que era su mejor amigo y que recordara que lo quería como a nadie más. No supo bien por qué, pero en lugar de sentirse aliviado, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de ese líquido salado que tanto le molestaba.

Sin saber cómo reconfortarle y medio desesperado, Camus lo separó de su cuerpo y fijó sus ojos en los del griego, perdiéndose en el azul celeste y que lucía casi transparente a causa de las lágrimas. Se mojó los labios y le sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y desolación, pidiéndole en silencio que dejara de llorar, diciéndole que no le gustaba verlo así y Milo, medio impactado por el gesto que distorsionaba la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, llevó una mano a su nuca y se acercó más de lo debidamente necesario para soltar un "gracias".

En alguna otra ocasión y tratándose de alguien más, Camus ya lo habría convertido en una eterna estatua de hielo por violar su espacio personal, pero algo había en Milo que lo confundía y parecía idiotizarlo, su cuerpo no parecía querer apartarse de él y de pronto sintió mucho calor junto a las ganas irrefutables de abrazarlo y deshacerse de cada lágrima, de devolverle su sonrisa…esa que, admitámoslo, le fascinaba.

Tragó saliva echándose unos centímetros hacia atrás y el calor aumentó, de pronto la temperatura había aumentado como si alguien estuviera jugando con la calefacción del lugar, sentía sus manos sudadas y los brazos de pronto parecieron perder fuerza. En aquel momento sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al saberse tan vulnerable. Milo se acercó aún más a su rostro apretando con fuerza su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia él, Camus intentó resistirse pero su cuerpo no quería obedecerle. Todo aquello sucedió en escasos cinco segundos, pero a Camus le pareció que sucedía en largos minutos.

Finalmente la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció. Milo besó con parsimonia los labios del aguador, adueñándose rápidamente del inferior. Pero Camus estaba tan sorprendido que no logró corresponder al beso a tiempo, pues justo estaba por dejarse llevar cuando Milo se separó de él con un gesto de decepción deformando su rostro.

Estaba por musitar una disculpa e irse, cuando el francés se puso de pie y le tomó la mano con infinita delicadeza, guiándolo a su habitación. Sin saber que esperar o cómo reaccionar, Milo se dejó guiar hasta el baño de la habitación principal. Era un lugar muy amplio, de mosaico blanco y una tina lo suficientemente grande para albergar cómodamente a cuatro personas. Aquel era uno de los pocos lujos que se había dado Camus en su templo, pues tomar un baño era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba hacer con mucho tiempo y dedicación

Camus soltó la mano del griego sólo cuando ambos estuvieron a escasos pasos de la gran tina y se inclinó sobre ésta para dejar correr el agua caliente, luego volvió a donde Milo y comenzó por quitarle la capa y botarla en un rincón, después siguió quitándole pieza por pieza de la armadura dorada, que dejaba caer y ésta, inmediatamente, se armaba por sí sola en otro rincón del baño.

Milo no sabía que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba. Camus no decía nada ni lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin embargo, sus manos actuaban con mucha delicadeza y paciencia mientras lo desnudaba tan lentamente, que parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta…muy lenta. En el momento en que ya no tuvo nada más que un colgante de plata con la forma de un escorpión rodeándole el cuello, el francés lo guió hasta la tina y lo hizo introducirse en ésta, permaneciendo él fuera de ella pero arrodillándose a la espalda del griego.

Los ojos azules del custodio del octavo templo no perdieron de vista todos los movimientos de su amigo, preguntándose qué pensaba hacer. Lo vio echarle aceites y sales aromáticas al agua, acercarse algunas otras cosas mientras se remangaba la camisa y se ataba el cabello con una liga. Finalmente, usó sus manos para mojarle el cabello y lo enjabonó, masajeándole la cabeza con sus largos y delgados dedos.

Milo cerró los ojos y sintió que la tensión que le engarrotaba los músculos de la espalda se iba desvaneciendo. Se relajó y recargó la espalda en el borde de la tina, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua caliente y aspirando los vapores que liberaban deliciosas fragancias. Las manos del francés continuaron aseándolo como si fuera un siervo bañando a su rey: le enjuagó el cabello y le echó algunos aceites con olor a cítricos entre sus rizos; le lavó el rostro y el cuerpo con una esponja previamente restregada con un jabón que olía a flores y el escorpión simplemente se dejó mimar. El baño concluyó cuando Camus finalizó un masaje por su ancha espalda que terminó de relajarlo, dejándolo somnoliento.

Camus lo tomó de un brazo y le dio un jalón para que se pusiera de pie, sacándolo de la tina y, rodeándolo con su propia bata, volvió a tomar su mano para salir del cuarto de baño y sentarlo en la cama, donde le secó el cabello con una toalla pequeña, también deshaciéndose de las gotas de agua que caía por su piel. Finalmente le quitó la bata y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama, empujándolo con suavidad, metiéndole un pantalón de lino blanco y cubriéndolo con las suaves sábanas azules.

Milo las sintió frescas y pronto la atmósfera creada le supo exquisita. Nunca antes nadie se había tomado tantas molestias con él y decidió que le gustaba; pero justo cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, notó que Camus apagaba la luz y se disponía a bajar las cortinas para salir y dejarlo durmiendo ahí.

—No te vayas…—pidió con un susurro sin sentirse muy seguro de lo que pedía.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Camus volvió sobre sus pasos sin bajar la cortina, permitiendo que la luz de la luna que, por momento lograba escapar de las nubes, le iluminara el rostro en la penumbra. El francés lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro; no había ni interés, ni lástima, ni deseo…no había nada, por lo que Milo sólo atinó a ladear el rostro de nuevo y suspirar.

—Si quieres…—dijo como si completara una frase que no había sido dicha.

El silencio no fue roto y por un segundo la idea de que Camus se había ido lo desanimó. Pero al devolver la mirada al sitio donde él se encontraba, lo vio sin camisa y subiéndose unos pantalones negros, holgados, que solía usar para dormir. El francés se metió a la cama junto a él y le rodeó el pecho con un brazo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y ante la cercanía, Milo fue capaz de percibir el mismo aroma a cítricos, proveniente del cabello del francés, que él ahora también tenía impregnado en el cabello.

Camus le besó el cuello y fue subiendo por el hasta adueñarse de sus labios. Lo besó con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de ese contacto y al finalizar, se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo, volviendo a hundir el rostro en la curva del cuello.

—Buenas noches, Milo—susurró y Milo se estremeció al sentir su aliento acariciarle la piel del cuello.

Podría haberse colocado sobre él y besarlo hasta desgastarse los labios. Podría haber iniciado las caricias, los jadeos, los gemidos. Pudo haberle quitado el pantalón y poseerlo. Pudo haber tenido sexo desenfrenado esa noche y en cambio no lo hizo. Prefirió colocarse de lado y rodearle la cintura con su brazo, enredar los dedos de su otra mano en el cabello, hundiendo la nariz entre los mechones verde-azules para respirar su aroma y dormirse.

El Gran Incidente había sucedido así, tras su tercera gran misión luego de ser elegido como Asesino del Santuario y recibir su insignia. Luego de haber vuelto de la tierra consagrada a Afrodita, la diosa del amor, y haber asesinado a cuanto ser vivo se le cruzó en el camino.

Luego de aquel día, el baño se volvió casi un ritual cada vez que volvía de una misión; sin embargo, Camus lo acompañaba dentro de la ducha, acompañando a los masajes y caricias con besos. Incluso no le importaba viajar hasta Siberia para recibir su baño purificador…pero ya no había más baños ni más besos…

Milo soltó un largo suspiro cuando el recuerdo volvió a su mente. No era del todo consciente de en qué momento llegó a su techo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba ahí.

Trató entonces de recordar cómo era estar preso en el monolito, pero no era capaz de recordar lo que había vivido ahí. _Todas las penas del Inframundo_ por las que se suponía que había pasado, una y otra vez durante seis años, sencillamente no llegaban a su memoria. No existían esos recuerdos. Lo último que recordaba era el Muro de los Lamentos, era a Aioros, a Saga, a Camus, su muerte y luego el rostro de Athena. Ese era el orden exacto de sus memorias.

De pronto, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de Kanon. El escorpión se puso a la defensiva de inmediato, dispuesto a refutar cualquier cosa que él tuviera para decir, pero el geminiano no dijo nada y sólo se sentó a su lado, con los pies colgándole por el borde. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, como buscando algo y después se sopló los flecos con fastidio.

—Perdí mis cigarros…—murmuró como si le hablara al aire.

Los ojos verdes ubicaron la cajetilla de Milo y sus dedos sacaron un cigarrillo que encendió con un encendedor que sacó de entre sus ropas.

Fumó, en silencio, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Milo lo miró largamente por minutos. Dos cigarrillos fueron consumidos durante el tiempo que el escorpión contempló el perfil de Kanon y de pronto, la resignación se instaló en él. Prendió un cigarrillo y fumó también, consciente de que el gemelo no diría ni haría nada y él tampoco quería preguntar nada.

Pero si alguien se interesaba, le diría que ese día había ocurrido su Segundo Gran Incidente. El primero había sucedido a causa de sus náuseas; el segundo, por la pérdida de una cajetilla.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Y aquí ya conocimos a algunos de los nuevos aspirantes. Seiya anda "hecho una mierda" como él bien nos ilustró y pronto sabrán porqué.

¿No aman a Jacques? xP yo adoré a éste personaje desde que lo pensé, espero que a ustedes les agrade. Y bueno, no tengo más que decir salvo ¡Mis mejores deseos para el 2011! Que el siguiente año esté lleno de dichas ^^. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, es por ustedes que escribo y doy lo mejor que tengo. Un año más a su lado y espero tener más.


	4. Un rostro y un nombre

**N/A:** Meses de retraso y capítulo corto. Sin embargo, este capítulo es en sí mismo importante aunque no lo parezca. Una buena noticia: actualizo el siguiente capítulo el Lunes :3

Espero sea de su agrado y lamento mucho el retraso.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 3. – Un rostro y un nombre**

-1-

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos arriba, atravesando el manto de agua que parecía dividir el mundo de la superficie y el Santuario Submarino como un espejo líquido capaz de trasladarte a otra dimensión. Y es que la Atlántida sí existía en una dimensión, plano, mundo, lo que sea, distinto al de allá arriba. Al mundo terrestre.

En la Atlántida nunca era de noche, nunca hacía frío y siempre había una luz clara, límpida y cristalina iluminándolos. Sobre sus cabezas, como el contenedor de un acuario, los peses nadaban y la vida submarina se llevaba a cabo sin interrupciones, imperturbable, como si la gran mole que era el Santuario no existiera para todas esas formas de vida. Cualquiera podía subir a los altos peñascos, estirar una mano y sumergirla, o en este caso, elevarla, hacia el agua y sentir la frescura de su contacto. El agua fría, salada, mansa, acariciaba su piel como el sol acariciaría el cuerpo de un terrestre.

A él le habían encerrado en una prisión para que el mar se lo llevara, para que su último aliento lo obtuvieran esas aguas saladas que le secaban la boca y le partían los labios. Pero Saga no había contado con que, efectivamente, el mar se lo tragaría. No había contado con que las antiguas leyendas eran ciertas.

—_Dicen que Cabo Sunion es un sitio bendito por Poseidón_—había dicho Aioros un día, sentado en el alto cabo, mirando el horizonte y con Saga de pie, a su espalda. Él, Kanon, estaba sentado también, pero varios metros lejos del Sagitario, con los brazos reposando sobre sus piernas y mirando la grosa silueta de _Anagennisi_, escuchando muy vagamente las palabras del castaño—. _Dicen que hay sirenas que consuelan y a veces salvan a los prisioneros._

—_Son sólo cuentos_—dijo Saga con tono austero.

—_¿No crees en sirenas, Saga?_

—_¿Alguna vez viste una?_

Ese era su hermano, el escéptico que siempre arruinaba la magia del bonito momento.

—_Eso no significa que no existan._

Y así era Aioros, su "_hermano-a-la-fuerza_", que siempre encontraba la manera de callar a Saga sin hacerlo rabiar. Eso era digno de admirarse.

—_Un día hay que encerrarte ahí para ver si será cierto_—dijo Kanon entonces, llamando la atención de todos. Saga frunció las cejas, nada divertido por el comentario, pero Aioros se carcajeó.

—_Pero si me rescata una sirena, la pido para mí solo._

—_Envidioso…_

—_Así me quieres_—murmuró, sonriente.

—_Ni que estuvieras tan bueno…_

Kanon exhaló el humo del cigarro por la nariz, meneando la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esos recuerdos, chupó nuevamente de la colilla y miró a derecha e izquierda esperando ver llegar a la persona que esperaba. Nadie apareció. Ya era el tercer cigarrillo que fumaba e Isaac no llegaba. Kanon comenzaba a ponerse nervioso: Isaac nunca lo hacía esperar demasiado. Se apoyó sobre el Soporte Principal y continuó fumando ¿Dónde podría haberse metido ese muchacho?

Finalmente, a las seis y treinta minutos, la figura alta y musculosa del Kraken apareció corriendo por la derecha, saltando corales y esquivando pilares y nada más estar a su altura, le echó los brazos al cuello y le sonrió, con su único ojos brillando de felicidad.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —preguntó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y el tono de voz más sensual que podía entonar.

—Me encontré con Sorrento y no me soltaba. Lo lamento—respondió, dándole un corto beso en los labios. Kanon correspondió, arrojando el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo con su bota. Cuando Isaac se separó de él, miró el tabaco esparcido por el suelo y frunció el ceño, mirando al mayor con un gesto de reproche.

—Me lo hubieras dado a mí—dijo y Kanon arrugó la nariz, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Eres demasiado joven para fumar—sentenció e Isaac abrió los ojos con incredulidad

—¿Soy demasiado joven? —preguntó con altanería. Se acercó de manera sugerente al Dragón Marino y frotó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Kanon, sacándole un gemido y él esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo— ¿Y para acostarme contigo, Kanon? ¿También soy demasiado joven? —Kanon torció la boca y lo separó de él con un brusco empujón.

—Sí, también para eso…

-2-

Kanon se mantuvo inmóvil, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y los ojos puestos en el cielo. Esperar no era una de sus actividades favoritas, pero en noches como aquella, esperar era una de las cosas que lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

Llevaba ya cerca de tres semanas visitando a Milo en su templo, encontrándolo la mayor parte del tiempo en su techo a donde llegaba silencioso, se sentaba al lado del otro y miraba el horizonte. No le había costado trabajo entender porqué a Milo le gustaba sentarse ahí; era un sitio perfecto para dejar de pensar, para dejar de existir, donde el aire lamía las mejillas, jugueteaba con las hebras de largo cabello y susurraba al oído. Podía apreciarse desde ahí gran parte del Santuario, pero sobre todo, se veía la silueta degradada y borrosa de la villa de Rodorio y más allá, el lago gris que era Atenas. El sol salía por ese lado y sus rosas, rojos y anaranjados de la mañana bañaba todo el paisaje como lenguas de fuego y vida.

Ahí arriba, en el techo de la Casa de Escorpión, Kanon sentía el mismo sosiego que sentía cuando iba y se sentaba en la isla de _Anagennisi_. Era la calma, la indiferencia de la naturaleza, la soledad y el silencio del sol que cumplía su ciclo y describía un arco por encima de sus cabezas.

Milo se perdía, literalmente, entre las nubes y el túnel naranja que era el sol. Sus ojos parecían fusionarse con el cielo y saludar a entes oníricos que vivían en mundos intangibles, más allá de toda la comprensión de Kanon. En una ocasión, incluso, le dio la impresión de que el Santo de Escorpión simplemente se volvía parte del paisaje, se fusionaba con el mármol del templo y se transformaba en una extensión de este que permanecía quieto, impasible, ante la vida que se desarrollaba a sus pies, frente a sus ojos. Como estatua, como muerto…como un fantasma.

Él se había transformado en un ente que nunca parecía estar realmente ahí. Si te distraías, podrías llegar a olvidar que tenías compañía. Así de silente y distante era su presencia.

Kanon sólo se quedaba ahí, silencioso y tal como le había aconsejado Ikki, no había hecho absolutamente nada más. Y tal como el Fénix había predicho, lentamente el otro Santo había ido acostumbrándose a su presencia y había terminado por soltar alguna que otra frase aleatoria al aire. Esperaba, haciendo acopio de una milagrosa paciencia, a que el escorpión le ofreciera un cigarrillo o que preguntara qué hacía ahí. Había tardado dos semanas días en sacarle una sonrisa y cuando finalmente la vio, le fue entregada la sonrisa de un condenado a muerte. Una sonrisa apagada, insincera y que transmitía más apatía que diversión.

Por supuesto, el Escorpión no pasaba en su techo todo el día todos los días. Había veces en que simplemente se ponía de pie, bajaba del techo con un brinco y se perdía en la lejanía. Esas veces no salía del Santuario, su cosmos continuaba dentro del perímetro, pero nadie lo veía por ninguna parte hasta que se hacía de noche y lo veían volver al octavo templo. Otras veces, ya entrada la tarde, se cambiaba de ropa, se humedecía el cabello y salía del Santuario y volvía ahogado de alcohol. Y en algunas ocasiones, en realidad Kanon sólo podía contar dos, no subía al techo y se quedaba sentado en las escaleras entre Libra y Escorpión hablando con el aire.

En esas dos ocasiones, Kanon había mantenido una prudente distancia, se había quedado en la entrada del templo, recargado en un pilar, mientras a sus oídos llegaban palabras inconexas que era la fecha en la que no podía encajarlas. Eran cosas sobre Camus, sobre Afrodita, la diosa y el Santo, sobre Deathmask y sobre Saga. Sobre todo Saga.

No eran muchas ni importantes las palabras que había intercambiado con él a lo largo de los días. La primera vez el Escorpión le había preguntado qué hacía ahí y él había respondido que nada. Al parecer fue respuesta suficiente porque Milo no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta dos días después, cuando le preguntó si no tenía un entrenamiento qué dirigir. Kanon había respondido que sí y seguidamente había señalado en Coliseo, donde no se podía ver más que el monolito de piedra, pero por donde se sentían varios cosmos; de esta manera le había explicado que sus alumnos eran lo suficientemente mayores para arreglárselas solos.

Milo sencillamente asintió.

La siguiente vez, fue Kanon quien decidió preguntar.

—¿Porqué no te has afeitado?

—Porque no se me pega la gana. —A pregunta estúpida, respuesta estúpida.

Al cabo de tres días más, donde no había hecho otra cosa que permanecer callados, se produjo la siguiente oportunidad de Kanon para preguntar, aunque fue Milo quien terminó por tomar la iniciativa. Estaban por dar las dos de la tarde y el estómago del gemelo lo traicionó al momento de gruñir ruidosamente exigiendo ser proveído de alimentos; el escorpión ni se inmutó, pero el otro tuvo que admitir que tenía mucha hambre y, de paso, tenía ganas de orinar, así que se puso de pie y bajó del techo dando un salto, aterrizando en el primer escalón con dirección al siguiente templo.

Kanon terminaba de cruzar la Casa de Leo cuando se encontró con Sitalkes, su alumno de origen turco, que subía la escalera al trote con un paquete entre brazos. El muchacho se detuvo delante de su maestro y se disculpó afanosamente, Kanon no entendió porqué. El muchacho entonces explicó que subía a dejarle el almuerzo; que entre él y Allan, el segundo alumno del Géminis, habían preparado suficiente comida para él y el Santo de Escorpión.

Sorprendido, se sintió tentado a rechazar el paquete que el adolescente le ofrecía; sin embargo, no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo ya que Sitalkes lucía especialmente entusiasmado con ello. Así pues, decidió hacer una modificación a sus planes. Se giró y miró hacia Escorpión, aunque no podía ver el templo ni a su dueño desde ahí porque la Casa de Leo le estorbaba la visión.

Ordenó a su discípulo que llevara la comida hasta el octavo templo, la dejaran, sin hacer ruido y sin hablarle a su custodio, en el techo, donde Milo estaba sentado eternamente y que regresara a cumplir el resto de sus obligaciones. Mientras tanto, él iría a vaciar la vejiga.

Cuando volvió al lado de Milo, le sorprendió que este estuviese comiendo, aunque distraídamente, uno de los panes que acompañaban la ración de arroz y carne que tenía servida al lado. Kanon se dispuso a comer y luego tal vez iniciaría algún tipo de conversación. Durante tres minutos exactos planeó, armó y repasó las frases que diría, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir las primeras de ellas, Milo ladeó el rostro y lo miró.

—¿Ese era tu alumno? —preguntó, mirándolo. Kanon se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que él lo miraba directamente.

—Sitalkes—asintió—. Sitalkes de Auriga, Santo de Plata—anunció, sintiendo un cosquilleo de orgullo en la base de su estómago, pero decidió engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que era el hambre todavía no apaciguada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenándolo?

—Desde que me resucitaron—dijo, metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca sólo para tener un pretexto para dejar la frase en el aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? —preguntó entonces el Escorpión sin mostrar un interés particular. Más bien era que se había dado cuenta que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Kanon en el mundo de los vivos.

—Un año y tres meses—respondió rápidamente.

—Es poco tiempo para que ya le hayan entregado una armadura…

—En realidad lleva aquí cuatro años—explicó, subiendo los hombros—. Yo sólo me encargué de afinar sus técnicas y desarrollar su cosmos.

—Ya veo—murmuró el ojiazul—. Es un buen chico.

—Lo es—confirmó el mayor y después sobrevino el silencio.

Silencio que duró varios días más hasta que Kanon, durante un almuerzo cortesía de sus alumnos, decidió preguntar.

—Cuando despertaste y te hablaron sobre Acuario…—dijo, tratando de ser cauteloso y fijándose en las reacciones de Milo para no hablar más de la cuenta. El griego sólo ladeó un poco el rostro y no hizo nada más, así que decidió continuar—: La manera en que reaccionaste me hizo pensar que tú y él…

—Tuvimos algo, sí—respondió con voz cansina, áspera, como de anciano que recuerda algo de hacía muchos años atrás—. Duró unos cuantos años…se acabó cuando Hyoga lo mató—dijo, pero seguidamente pareció retractarse de sus palabras y agregó—: En realidad creo que nunca empezó, pero me gusta pensar que así fue.

—Ya veo…—murmuró, sin saber si era correcto intentar prolongar la charla o mejor dejarlo todo ahí.

—Hyoga no era su único alumno, ¿sabes? Él tenía un alumno más, pero murió en Siberia. Eso le afectó mucho porque pensaba que sería él quien obtendría la armadura de Cisne y no Hyoga—guardó silencio un momento, en el que pareció reflexionar sus siguientes palabras—. ¿Cómo habría cambiado el destino de todos si Hyoga no hubiera sido el Santo de Cisne?

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos, dentro de sus respectivas respuestas. Kanon no sabía todavía que Isaac había sido ese alumno, lo descubriría después, por lo que su respuesta se limitó a pensar que tal vez Hyoga no habría matado a Isaac, que tal vez Isaac podría haber sobrevivido, como Sorrento y Thethys. Milo, por otro lado, se había hecho tantas veces esa pregunta y la había contestado tantas veces que todas las posibles opciones se apiñaron en su cerebro con tanta insistencia que una ligera jaqueca comenzó a atacarlo.

—¿Cigarrillo? —ofreció el escorpión, extendiéndole la cajetilla y sacándolo de su embotamiento. Se miraron y el ojiazul sonrió, pero lejos de sentirse contento con el gesto, Kanon la sintió casi como un bofetón, porque esa era la sonrisa forzada y retorcida de alguien que no es para nada feliz.

Esa era la sonrisa de Milo, un simple surco abierto en la piel de su rostro. Toma un trozo de tela, desgárralo en su centro y tendrás la sonrisa del griego de ojos azules frente a ti.

Ciertamente no había avanzado la gran cosa en el proceso por ganarse su confianza y comenzar a ayudarle en lo que fuera que le sucedía, pero algo era algo ¿no?

El sonido de unos tacones lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y al bajar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer que se acercaba a él con una tranquilidad excitante. Estaba ataviada en un sobrio vestido de noche, color violeta que hacía resaltar hermosamente su piel morena; llevaba un collar de brillantes adornando su cuello y largos pendientes que tocaban sus hombros y tintineaban por el movimiento. Su cabello era largo y negro, quebrado que le caía en cascada hasta las anchas caderas.

Él la miró con una expresión neutral y la saludó con una breve sonrisa cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se prensó de su brazo derecho. No mediaron palabras y, así, callados, comenzaron a caminar con dirección al conocido hotel.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo todo—dijo ella con una sonrisa, apretándole el brazo un poquito más fuerte—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Eso de ser profesor debe ser muy agotador—. Sonrió irónico, estaba claro que no iba a contarle a esa prostituta su realidad, aunque con ella se había permitido las verdades a medias.

—Tengo problemas con un…compañero.

—¿Problemas de qué tipo?

—Problemas de trabajo, no nos entendemos mucho. Nada, en realidad—dijo, encogiendo los hombros. Eso no era algo así como una mentira ¿o sí?

—¿Y debes trabajar con él a la fuerza?

—Sí. A la fuerza.

La mujer lo miró un momento más antes de darse cuenta que la conversación había sido zanjada. Suspiró y volvió a sonreír con sus carnosos labios y mostrando parte de su perfecta fila de dientes blancos. Era una mujer bellísima de ascendencia turca; elegante, discreta, pasional y educada. Una puta muy fina y muy cara, pensaba eso con frecuencia y solía sonreír cuando lo hacía; pero al menos desquitaba los cien euros que le cobraba con buen sexo y buenas conversaciones. Le decían Artemis, ella misma se había hecho llamar así ya que, por supuesto, su nombre real era uno mucho más común y corriente.

Entraron al hotel y no hubo necesidad de registrarse o hacer mayores menesteres que el de dirigirse al ascensor como cualquier otra pareja de las que ahí se encontraban. Artemis ya se había encargado de todos esos pormenores y eso le agradaba, le hacía recordar, de vez en cuando, que él estaba por encima del resto de todos esos mortales.

Artemis abrió la puerta de la habitación correspondiente. Un cuarto sobrio pero lujoso, con amplios ventanales por los que se podía ver la ciudad y justo frente a su ventana se encontraba la avenida y a lo lejos se veía en perfil etéreo del Partenón. Una bella vista que le agregaba unos cuantos euros más al precio; pero valían la pena.

—¿Champán? ¿Fresas?—preguntó la voz dulzona de Artemis, ofreciéndole una copa y la bandeja rebosante de fresas grandes y rojas. Kanon rechazó ambas cosas—. Hoy no quieres hablar—afirmó, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Kanon no reaccionó de ninguna manera ante sus palabras ni ante sus siguientes reacciones. No correspondió al beso que ella le dio, aun cuando fue cálido y apasionado, ni se inmutó por las yemas de sus dedos acariciándolo sobre la tela de su ropa. Fue sólo hasta que los labios calientes y húmedos se posaron detrás de su oreja que un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. El cálido aliento le pegó justo detrás de la nuca y su voz, suave y dulce, lo trasportó al sitio en donde él deseaba estar.

—Es aquí donde cierras los ojos e imaginas que soy _ella_.

_Ella_, pensó Kanon permitiéndose sonreír. No existía esa "ella" de la que tanto le había contado a su prostituta ni con la que ella creía que fantaseaba siempre. Artemis volvió a besarlo, empujándolo hacia la amplia cama y, ahora sí, dejándolo varado en su mundo ficticio. El rostro de Isaac apareció como por arte de magia frente a sus ojos, con el negro fondo detrás y las sutiles caricias que le profesaba lo hicieron suspirar. Lo vio dirigir una mano hacia sus pantalones, desabotonándolos con una torturante lentitud y después su cálido aliento contra el cuello, seguido de un sutil beso, le supuso un placer agridulce.

—Parece que no has dormido bien—comentó la mujer con voz juguetona, acariciando con el pulgar la piel hinchada y oscurecida que enmarcaba sus ojos. Kanon, sin abrir los ojos para no cortar con su fantasía, arrugó el entrecejo y se giró, arrojando a la mujer contra el colchón y aplastándola con todo su peso.

—No vine a que me critiques.

—Hoy no traes muy buen humor. —Su compañero gruñó por toda respuesta.

Kanon estaba enojándose, porque el Isaac de su imaginación tenía esa preciosa cara vuelta un absoluto gesto de burla. El mismo que usaba cada que le hacía ver que no era tan indestructible, ni tan inalcanzable…ni tan malo, como pensaba serlo.

Kanon odiaba cuando Isaac le sonreía de esa manera.

—Sólo cállate, ¿quieres?

Sin hacer mayores aspavientos, sin siquiera avisar, el gemelo le abrió las piernas a Isaac y entró en él, arrancándole un delicioso sonido mezcla exótica de dolor y placer. El menor frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo de manera acusadora y con el reclamo tiñendo la pupila de su único ojo.

Así está mejor, Isaac. Enfádate. No le recuerdes que es humano, no lo trates con delicadeza. No se lo merece.

-3-

Milo permaneció sentado frente al enorme monolito de piedra roja que, bajo rayos últimos del sol, adquiría una extraña tonalidad que le hacía recordar a la sangre coagulada. Sus ojos no miraban las figuras que se retorcían y sobresalía de ella, sino que estaban puestos en la base, donde las rosas de su última visita se habían desojado, los tallos, tiesos y secos, permanecían juntos y recargados en la piedra, pero los pétalos, tal vez aún medio vivos a causa del agua, flotaban esparcidos aquí y allá.

Los pétalos rojos se habían vuelto negros y los blancos habían tomado un tono parduzco. Milo no pudo menos que imaginarse a Afrodita regañándolo por semejante blasfemia y profanación al lenguaje de las rosas. Mismo que el Escorpión había tardado dos años enteros en memorizar pero que, sorpresivamente, le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones y, además, les había ahorrado varios problemas tanto a él como a Deathmask y Afrodita.

Sí, llámenlos locos, pero ellos sabían comunicarse de esa manera. Las flores del vivero de Afrodita, esas que no estaban envenenadas, no eran mera vanidad ni ningún adorno. El Santo de Piscis, aunque cueste creerse, no desperdiciaba su tiempo en vanidades porque, en su microcosmos, no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie. La belleza y la grandeza no se cultivan, uno simplemente nace con ellas.

Milo había tenido que memorizar tantos códigos que él prefería decir que había aprendido un nuevo idioma. Existían millones de combinaciones distintas y un simple detalle, como el color del lazo que ataba las flores, el tamaño de sus tallos e incluso el número de hojas influían en el significado del mensaje. Por suerte, una de las cualidades del último guardián era la paciencia, aunque esta usualmente se veía sobrepasada por el Santo de Cáncer y él mismo.

El caso era que, si miraba bien su improvisado arreglo de rosas—no el marchito, sino el nuevo que reposaba sobre sus muslos—, el mensaje era bastante claro: "_vuelve pronto"_. No sabía por qué, exactamente, deseaba tanto que Afrodita volviera, que fuera el siguiente en resucitar; probablemente porque sabía que Camus no volvería nunca y que el sueco sería el único que lo entendería. O al menos fingiría estar entendiéndolo. Era patético pensar que el único amigo que había conocido en toda su vida, fuera ese pez. Porque no podía decirse que Camus fuera, precisamente, un amigo.

En realidad, no sabía qué había sido Camus. ¿Un amante? ¿Un novio? ¿Un juego? ¿Un sueño?

A veces soñaba que resucitaba y que él corría a abrazarlo, a besarlo, y a decirle que no volviera a dejarlo solo y entonces despertaba y surgía la pregunta clave: ¿Camus lo amó alguna vez? Y la respuesta siempre era la misma: Sí. Y mucho. A veces soñaba que lo perdonaba, pero entonces se preguntaba si todo no habría sido en realidad su culpa, si él no había sido quien lo había orillado hasta ese punto, a hacer lo que hizo. Se preguntaba si en verdad había algo que perdonarle a Camus.

Cuánto deseaba que Camus volviera. Cuánto deseaba resolver todas esas preguntas de una vez por todas, golpear a Camus hasta arrancarle alguna expresión de culpabilidad, gritarle, escupirle y luego perdonarlo. Si es que no lo había perdonado ya. Pero eso no ocurriría nunca, ni en esa ni en otra vida. Al menos antes, en la Batalla de las Doce Casas, tenía la esperanza de encontrárselo en el Inframundo, pero ahora ni eso le quedaba.

El sol se ocultó definitivamente, sumergiendo al Santuario en su latente oscuridad. La luna estaba menguante y su luz no alcanzaba a iluminar la gran cosa, pero el monolito se veía perfectamente bien, era como si una luz divina surgiera de su base y lo iluminara por entero con el único propósito de exhibirlo y gritarle al mundo: "Eh, miren. Aquí están quienes salvaron sus vidas. Esto es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un dios."

El escorpión apretó los ojos y sacó la fuerza de algún lugar muy escondido de su pecho para levantarse. Lentamente se acercó al marchito arreglo, arrojó los tallos secos lejos de ahí y colocó el nuevo.

—Debí escucharte—murmuró el griego con los ojos puestos en sus zapatos sumergidos en el agua—. ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que todo era una mala idea?

—_No me gusta decir "te lo dije", pero lo diré de todas formas, Milo: te lo dije_—. El griego rió por lo bajo, burlándose de sí mismo. Se estaba volviendo loco; ahora ya hasta el marica del pez le respondía dentro de su propia cabeza.

—Vete a la mierda, maricón.

—_¿Maricón yo? Perdón pero creo suponer que el Acuario también tiene un pene._

Maldito Afrodita que hasta muerto y atrapado en un monolito de piedra tiene que joderle el día. Pero pensándolo bien, eso eran solamente alucinaciones suyas. Su mente extraía de sus recuerdos la voz de su amigo y le estrellaba a su centro auditivo aquellas frases que eran tan comunes en cada conversación como lo son el "hola" y el "adiós". Y que, extrañamente, aplicaban extraordinariamente bien para cualquier momento.

Milo sacudió la cabeza, sacando de su mente la imagen y la voz de Piscis. Escuchar voces no era una buena señal, ¿verdad? Ahí tienen a Saga como un buen ejemplo.

—Sólo falta que Kanon me dé motivos para encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion—rió, elevando los ojos para mirar a Saga—. Entonces podré hacerle caso a la vocecita que me pide que mate gente y tal vez podría joderle la existencia a uno de esos molestos aprendices, nada más para saber lo que se siente.

_Lo que tú sentías._

Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía… ¡Y una mierda! Saga estaba muerto y lo más probable es que no estuviera escuchando un demonio de lo que decía. Iba a seguir descargando su ira y frustración sobre el inerte, inexpresivo y sobre todo, inanimado rostro de roca de Saga de Géminis; pero como una muestra de respeto y un para conservar un poco la decencia, decidió zanjar ahí el asunto y escabullirse del Santuario lo más pronto posible.

Tenía el suficiente dinero en los bolsillos para acabarse él solo el alcohol de cualquier taberna. Tal vez si le daban ganas, se encontraría una prostituta barata para coger y luego volvería, un poco antes del amanecer y se dejaría caer en su cama.

No le costó trabajo cumplir con sus planes de esa noche. Los mismos planes de muchas noches anteriores y mientras resoplaba el cuello de un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés quien gemía escandalosamente, Milo casi podría haber jurado que escuchaba los pedazos rotos de su alma pulverizarse en su interior con cada embestida. Habría llorado si se hubiese sentido capaz de seguir haciéndolo.

—¡Marcus! —exclamaba el muchacho pelirrojo debajo de él. Milo lo miraba, como se retorcía en medio de su fantasía y sintió las ganas de decirle que era afortunado. Que aunque estuviera ahí, dejándose penetrar por un desconocido ebrio, en un sucio baño de un bar de mala muerte, era afortunado por tener un nombre que pronunciar, por tener un rostro con el cual fantasear, por tener, aunque fuese mínima, la esperanza avasalladora de que algún día ese Marcus decidiera mirar atrás y darse cuenta que había alguien que lo esperaba.

Él no sólo tenía un rostro y un nombre; tenía dos. Pero por más que gritara sus nombres, por más que rogara por su regreso, ellos jamás lo mirarían de nuevo. Ellos jamás volverían y, si lo hacían, no sería a su lado. Porque una diosa lo había maldecido y no cualquier diosa. Afrodita en persona le había dicho que nadie jamás lo amaría, que nadie jamás lo miraría como algo más que un objeto de diversión y la muy puta y perra había cumplido sus proféticas palabras.

.

.

* * *

El lenguaje de las rosas sí exitió. Suele llamársele **Florigrafía** y es un arte que el rey Carlos XII importó de Persia a Suecia durante el siglo XVIII. Dependiendo de detenerminadas características en los arreglos florales, se enviaban mensajes codificados para expresar sentimientos o pensamientos que de otras maneras no se podían expresar. Actualmente el significado de estos mensajes se ha perdido en el tiempo, por lo que no les daré datos falsos y para fines de este fic no se mencionarán arreglos o mensajes determinados.

**N/A:** Bueno, no sé qué opinen ustedes pero este capítulo me gustó bastante. Ellos todavía no lo saben, pero Kanon y Milo tienen más cosas en común de las que ellos mismos piensan ;)

Nos vemos el Lunes, lo prometo. Me atrevería a decir que tal vez antes, pero lo dejaremos en Lunes para que no les falle. Espero les haya gustado y nos eestamos leyendo. Besos.


	5. Palabras

**N/A:** Este capítulo es lo que yo llamo de "transición". Esto quiere decir que, probablemente, no comprendan su importancia con respecto a la trama y parezca no tener nada que ver con lo que se venía contando. Sin embargo, hay muchísimas pistas sobre el futuro de la historia y es importante porque se presentan a una serie de personajes y situaciones que tendrán un gran peso en los siguientes capítulos.

Pese a todo esto, les ruego que si tienen críticas o sugerencias, me las hagan llegar que siempre las tomo muy en cuenta.

Por cierto, les debo una disculpa por el soberano retraso, en mi defensa, diré que hubo problemas para abrir no sólo mi cuenta aquí, sino también en amor yaoi y por ello me había sido imposible actualizar a pesar que hacía un buen tiempo que tenía el capítulo listo.

Una disculpa. Espero que esto no los aburra tanto D:

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 4. – Tus palabras**

1

El calor del verano había comenzado a azotar el Santuario con el inconfundible augurio de días peores. El aire estaba seco y era sofocante, ni una mísera brisa que pudiese apaciguar el incómodo ambiente se dignaba a aparecer.

Milo estaba agotado por ese calor. La falta de ejercicio y su rutina realmente absenta de costumbres saludables, le habían arrebatado condición y resistencia, por lo que el calor lo tenía, literalmente, tirado bajo un árbol. Aquel día ni siquiera consideraba como una posibilidad levantarse de ahí e ir a alguna parte, no tenía ni las ganas de beber, porque el único trago que se había tomado, le había secado la garganta y provocado una sed incontrolable.

Sudaba profusamente y las gotas que resbalaban por su barba y su nuca lo hacían sentir infinitamente incómodo. Se acomodó en su sitio y maldijo a Apolo y su _puto_ sol. Volvió a gimotear, se llevó una mano a la frente y decidió que lo primero que haría al llegar a su templo, sería cortarse el cabello y ducharse con agua muy fría. La barba le picaba, así que también se afeitaría.

Bufó, de nuevo, y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el árbol. Por enésima vez en el día, se preguntó qué demonios hacía ahí, al borde de uno de los campos de entrenamiento y no en su templo, dentro de una tina tupida de hielo. A lo lejos, se encontraba Kanon supervisando el entrenamiento de los niños que, como él bien sabía, pero como se empeñaba en fingir que no recordaba, debían ser sus alumnos.

Eran dos niños idénticos, al principio creyó que eran gemelos, pero más tarde descubrió que en realidad eran tres. Los dos mayores habían nacido la noche del último día en que la constelación de Escorpión regía y el menor había nacido cuando las estrellas de Sagitario comenzaron su mes de dominio. Mathias y Gabriel eran sus discípulos, mientras Ataelo era alumno de Seiya. Era un caso curioso y aunque los niños atraían su atención, no estaba dispuesto a doblar su brazo.

No quería contribuir a esa farsa de normalidad.

Kanon había logrado convencerlo de acompañarlo hasta ahí y ahora, mientras la vida se le salía por los poros en forma de sudor, no sabía exactamente por qué había aceptado. No le gustaba el control que el gemelo comenzaba a tener sobre él, ni le gustaba esa sensación que nacía en su estómago. Tampoco le gustaba que la compañía del otro griego comenzara a hacerse necesaria.

Volvió a llevarse una mano a la frente, gruñó y reunió la fuerza necesaria para levantarse e irse de ahí. Kanon lo notó, pero decidió que ya había ganado suficiente con que el Escorpión se quedara ahí durante todo ese tiempo, así que fingió no haberlo notado. Pero Milo no llegó muy lejos y terminó trepando a un árbol donde se acurrucó entre las ramas miró el cielo a través del follaje.

A Camus también le desagradaban de sobremanera los días tan calurosos y solía ponerse de un pésimo humor. En aquellas ocasiones, Milo sabía que bajo cualquier provocación, el Acuario terminaría enfureciéndose con él y mejor permanecía lejos del onceavo custodio con cualquier pretexto. Al final del día, cuando la temperatura disminuía, Camus lo buscaba y sin decir palabras, se recostaba a su lado y ahí se quedaba. Esa era su manera de disculparse.

Milo se talló los ojos, maldijo en voz alta y se acomodó de lado. Debía dejar de pensar en Camus, debía dejar de pensar y ya. Iba a volverse loco si seguía así.

2

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, el clima era caliente y el día parecía sencillamente no transcurrir. Ese lunes había iniciado particularmente caluroso y sofocante. Daba la impresión de que el día no transcurría y desde el amanecer hasta ese momento, todo había permanecido igual, como si todo se hubiese congelado en un momento de la mañana pese a que su reloj de pulsera le indicaba perfectamente la hora.

Allan de Perseo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se encontraba realizando la flexión número cuatrocientos uno cuando un murmullo lejano llamó su atención. El muchacho no hizo mayor caso al principio; sin embargo, conforme el murmullo parecía acercarse, el Santo pudo notar que se trataba de un pequeño grupo de personas que se aproximaban a una velocidad considerable y justo cuando unas gotas de sudor se le metieron a los ojos, nublándole la vista, se levantó de un salto justo a tiempo para evitar al grupo de infantes que casi lo arrollan en medio de su carrera.

Limpiándose el sudor con el brazo, Allan los miró alejarse, frunciendo mucho l entrecejo para manifestar su desaprobación con el comportamiento de aquellos niños. Ellos iban corriendo a una velocidad constante, de vez en cuando siendo rebasados por otros o molestándose entre ellos. El rubio se dio cuenta que ahí sólo había aprendices griegos. Dedujo, inmediatamente, que el resto se encontraba en su clase de griego.

El rubio miró al grupo alejarse hasta perderlo de vista y seguidamente volvió a concentrarse en su propio entrenamiento.

Ya era un Santo en todas las de la ley. Con sus dieciséis años, su metro ochenta de altura y su brillante armadura de plata, había sido el primero de los Santos que conformaban la nueva generación de la Orden y líder de la casta de Plata y eso, por supuesto, era algo que lo enorgullecía hasta la soberbia.

Había llegado al Santuario de Athena hacía ya seis años, cuando el sitio era apenas un puñado de roca pulverizada y sin nada de orden. Totalmente desolado y contando con pocos sobrevivientes de las continuas guerras a las que se le sometió en el pasado. Él había llegado ahí por mera casualidad, cuando Ikki había pisado una Alemania sumida en la destrucción con la orden de reparar todo el daño causado por los dioses.

Alemania, _su_ Alemania, había sido azotada por incontables catástrofes. Su madre, una mujer profundamente católica, había dicho que era el Día del Juicio y que todos morirían por designio divino. Resultó que la mujer no había estado tan lejos de la realidad.

Primero el diluvio —que más tarde vendría a enterarse que fue causado por Poseidón—, había inundado dos metros toda su ciudad de Loitsche. La torrencial tormenta había dañado irremediablemente mucha de la infraestructura y para su desgracia, que el resto del mundo sufriera la misma o peor suerte, significó que la ayuda era prácticamente nula. Desde donde fuera; televisión, periódicos, radio, las noticias sobre huracanes, inundaciones, desbordamientos de ríos, llegaban por cientos.

Después fue aquella extraña ola de muerte. Era como una peste, una enfermedad silenciosa e invisible hasta para el microscopio del laboratorio. La gente simplemente caía muerta como si el Ángel de la Muerte pasara sus manos por sus cabezas, arrebatándoles la vida.

Finalmente, el eclipse.

El Apocalipsis… no podía ser otra cosa.

Allan se recordaba a sí mismo muerto de frío, hambriento, sediento, confundido y desesperado. Se recordaba rogándole al Dios de su madre que lo matara de una vez. Que se lo llevara a la orden de YA. No quería seguir viviendo en ese sitio y de esa manera. Sus padres habían muerto y él estaba vagando, solo y perdido, por lo que quedaba de su ciudad. Fue entonces que vio al Santo de Leo, enfundado en su dorada y brillante armadura, brillando como el sol, evaluando los daños.

Ikki —como se había presentado él—, se quedó en Alemania durante seis meses, reconstruyendo casi por cuenta propia la mitad del país; repartiendo dinero y provisiones de parte de la diosa Athena. Más tarde se lo había llevado a él y a otros dos niños consigo, alegando que tenían una buena estrella y la oportunidad de ganarse un lugar entre los Santos de Athena.

Él, por supuesto, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho y había aceptado únicamente porque no tenía un lugar mejor a dónde ir. Todo lo comprendió un año más tarde, cuando por fin lo presentaron frente a la diosa que tanta ayuda había prestado al mundo, y cuando el Santuario ya se había llenado de un nutrido grupo de nuevos aprendices.

Pero el Santuario que él conoció fue uno en ruinas, hecho polvo, con montones de roca deforme dispersa por todas partes. Él había sido testigo de su reconstrucción y había tomado parte en ella también. Recordaba con orgullo cómo, poco a poco, había ido cogiendo la fuerza necesaria para levantar las grandes rocas y pilares que bloqueaban los caminos y cómo construyeron con sus propias manos el Liceo.

También recordaba la reunión de los dioses. Un día del que todos se habían enterado pero del que nadie hablaba. Ese día había contemplado a Poseidón, quien era la vívida imagen del mar; tranquilo, sereno y pacífico, pero mortal si se le desafiaba. Un ser cuya exótica belleza te atraía a la par que te intimidaba por su grandeza. Lo había visto portando su Escama y blandiendo el tridente como si fuese la prueba absoluta de su poderío, siendo seguido de uno de sus Generales Marinos.

Cuando apenas se iba recuperando de la impresión, había tenido que presenciar la transformación de Shun de Virgo, ver esa transición de su imagen mortal a la del dios Hades y había, también, sentido en carne propia el horror de su mirada. Esa que no necesitaba ser fiera para intimidarte, que con su tranquilidad te invitaba a abandonarte a sus brazos, a no luchar, esa que te decía con un susurro cálido que la Muerte era mejor que vivir.

Y sólo unos minutos después, cuando ya habían relegado a todos, salvo los Santos de Oro, a esperar nuevas órdenes en la plaza que precedía el camino de las Doce Casas, aparecieron los dioses gemelos. La magnánima figura de Apolo y la avasalladora belleza de Artemisa.

Nunca se enteró a ciencia cierta de lo que esos dioses habían ido a hacer al Santuario, ni de lo que se había hablado por siete días en el interior del Templo Principal. Los reunidos frente a la Casa de Aries, solamente vieron a Apolo salir del templo, elevar una mano y reconstruir el Santuario en una increíble demostración de poder.

Al cabo de esto, los dioses se fueron y a ellos, los aprendices, se les había hablado por primera vez de los motivos por los que estaban ahí. La misión para la cual se les había reunido y la voluntad de los dioses. Cómo habían llegado al acuerdo al que llegaron y cuáles habían sido las condiciones del contrato, sólo los que estuvieron presentes lo sabían, porque a ellos sólo se les dijo su parte individual.

Y lo más importante, lo habían llevado a conocer a su maestro.

De vez en cuando, Allan sonreía ante el pensamiento de que Ikki de Leo era el bastardo más cruel de la historia, pues había sido él y ningún otro, el osado que les había explicado a toda aquella nueva generación, los sucesos en los que se encontraban y su misión futura.

Les había explicado con pelos y señales, en un crudo lenguaje, la única razón por la que la Orden de Athena estaba siendo reconstruida. Les dijo que la culpa de que sus países estuviesen devastados, que sus familias estuvieran muertas y que el mundo en general, fuese un verdadero caos, se debía exclusivamente a los dioses que habían desfilado por el Santuario y que, de paso, los hombres que se les habían enfrentado y salvado al planeta de la destrucción total, estaban atrapados en un alto y horrible monolito como castigo de su osadía.

—"_Eso es lo que les pasa a los héroes…"_—les había dicho, sonriendo.

Por el cielo bendito… sonriendo.

Los había llevado, sí, a ver esa horrible prisión, a contemplar las figuras que se retorcían dolorosamente y que lloraban lágrimas de sangre y luego, a cada uno de ellos, con su dedo índice, les había señalado a su siguiente maestro.

—"_Kanon de Géminis_" —le dijo el dorado, mirándolo con su intensa mirada oscura. Allan no se atrevió a hacer otra cosa que asentir, grabando a fuego sobre roca el nombre y la imagen de su maestro.

El silencio era absoluto, nadie se atrevía a moverse y en algún momento, Allan se descubrió conteniendo la respiración. Cuando Ikki finalizó la presentación de los maestros, Sitalkes dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de todos. El Santo lo miró y se inclinó para que sus miradas se encontraran de frente. El muchacho tragó saliva y reunió el valor para mirar nuevamente la prisión, luego abrió la boca y preguntó:

—"_¿Quiénes son los demás?_"

Ikki puso los brazos en jarras y volvió a erguirse. Sonrió y luego de echar una mirada rápida sobre su hombro a la piedra, recorrió los rostros de todos los aprendices, uno por uno.

—_"Son nadie..." —_respondió con tono seco y cortante.

Allan, al igual que el resto de los presentes, intercalaron sus miradas entre la prisión, el Santo y el aprendiz que se había atrevido a preguntar la identidad de los seis hombres que Ikki no mencionó. El rubio repasó de extremo a extremo aquella inmensa roca roja y supo que aquellos hombres no podían, simplemente, ser "nadie".

Cuando los ojos azules del muchacho alemán volvieron a caer sobre Ikki, se dio cuenta que Sitalkes había bajado la mirada, totalmente intimidado y que probablemente se guardaba su siguiente pregunta para sí. Pero él no podía soportar la idea de que su maestro, ese Kanon de Géminis, ese del que Ikki casi había mencionado su nombre como si fuese algo sagrado, compartiera el castigo con "nadie".

—_"¿Quiénes son los demás?"—_la pregunta se formuló sola en sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta, Ikki ya estaba de pie delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo como si acabara de apuñalar a Athena.

—_"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"—_preguntó, dirigiéndose a Allan pero mirando a los demás niños_—"Ellos no existen. Ellos no volverán como lo harán sus maestros. Olvídenlos"._

—_"¿Olvidarlos? ¿Entonces para qué traernos aquí?"—_preguntó Sitalkes en voz tan baja que el rubio pensó, por un momento, que lo había imaginado.

—_"No podemos hacer algo como eso_"—dijo entonces otro niño, uno moreno de cabello cenizo y tieso como un montón de ramas—. _"Olvidarlos sería admitir que su sacrificio no valió nada...sea cual sea que este haya sido..._—Ikki subió una ceja—. _Ellos...los dioses...ellos no dan esta clase de castigos a...cualquiera"._

Allan lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta, por su físico y su acento, que el osado era de origen oriental. Tal vez chino.

—"_Tu nombre_"—rugió Ikki, atravesando con la mirada al susodicho.

—"_Xiah, señor_"—respondió, manteniéndose firme. Aunque Allan fue capaz de darse cuenta que las rodillas le estaban temblando.

—"_Xiah_...—repitió Ikki con una ligera sonrisa siniestra—, _acabas de salvar a tus compañeros de morir en una fosa oscura..."_

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar sus palabras y se miraron entre sí. Ikki descruzó los brazos y con la mano extendida señaló nuevamente el monolito.

—"_Mu de Aries_—dijo con su poderoso vozarrón—. _Saga de Géminis, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Aioros de Sagitario, Camus de Acuario_.—Hizo una pausa, miró a los niños y luego agregó—: _Su excelencia, el Patriarca Shion. No olviden esos nombres o se los tatuaré en sus _frentecitas."

Allan comprendió entonces que esos hombres no volverían jamás. Al menos no por voluntad divina. Los héroes, las leyendas en que esa generación de Santos de Oro se había transformado, permanecería condenada en aquella prisión hasta el fin de los tiempos por el único motivo de que así lo había dispuesto Zeus.

Y como si a alguien le importara la voluntad de Zeus.

Que lastima que debían fingir que así era.

Cuando Kanon de Géminis por fin fuera liberado, sólo pudo sentirse infinitamente feliz; pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y se daba cuenta que él no se encontraba ni feliz ni agradecido, poco a poco su entusiasmo inicial se había visto mermado. Vio una realidad de la que siempre había temido, pero que ni siquiera quería considerar una opción. Vio que tanto Kanon como Milo no querían esa nueva vida y sobre todo, y tal vez lo más importante, no querían escuchar a nadie y si no escuchaban, no se enterarían de lo que pasaría en unos pocos años más.

Así no ayudarían en nada y Apolo estaba impacientándose. Allan no sabía de algo peor que un Apolo impaciente.

—Allan…. Allan —Escuchar la voz de su compañero, llamándolo, lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y elevar la mirada una vez más. Se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sitalkes, quien daba todas las señales de haberlo estado llamando desde hacía un buen rato. Lucía algo molesto, pero el rubio sencillamente elevó una ceja para preguntarle qué quería—. ¿Dónde traes la cabeza? Te estoy estuve hablando hace minutos. ¿Vas a comer? Tengo mucha hambre—dijo con una expresión molesta.

—Debo vestirme— asintió, dándole la espalda para iniciar el camino hacia su campamento. Sitalkes resopló, fastidiado, pero decidió no decir nada; al fin y al cabo su amigo no era precisamente la persona más expresiva del mundo.

—Allan—lo llamó, tomándolo del hombro para obligarlo a caminar más despacio—, ¿Qué significa eso? Hace un calor del Infierno y tengo hambre. ¿Vendrás conmigo o no?—El rubio aminoró su paso, sintiendo una especie de retortijón en el estómago cuando el otro apretó un poco más su hombro.

—Te acompañaré en cuanto deje de apestar a transpiración —rumió, sacudiéndose de encima la mano del turco. El otro hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no carcajearse por el comentario.

—Apresúrate, _jefe_—dijo con sarcasmo, burlándose, como solía hacer, de su cargo como líder de los Santos de Plata.

Sitalkes tenía su misma edad. Habían nacido el mismo mes con apenas doce días de diferencia. Pero no podían ser más distintos.

Allan no se consideraba a sí mismo atractivo; él opinaba que era el promedio del típico alemán —rubio, de tez clara y ojos color azul—, no tenía nada particularmente sobresaliente y sólo su expresión parca y tiesa lo distinguían. Pero Sitalkes era una belleza turca. Una auténtica belleza turca. Era alto, casi rozando el metro noventa, su tez era morena, su cabello negro y suave como un nido de plumas, sus dientes eran una perfecta hilera de marfil blanco y sus ojos…benditos dioses, uno podía perderse en esos profundos y brillantes ojos verdes que bailoteaban con una chispa inacabable de alegría.

Había veces en que Allan se tenía que cachetear mentalmente para separar sus propios ojos de los del turco, porque esos esmeraldas solían idiotizarlo con relativa frecuencia. El alemán solía achacar esto a su admiración por la belleza desarmadora de su amigo, pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba si sería correcto seguir permitiendo que _esas_ cosas le sucedieran.

—¿O tú qué opinas? —dijo Sitalkes con tono meditabundo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca mientras caminaba. Allan se dio cuenta que esa pregunta se refería a la conversación que él no había escuchado por estar muy ocupado apreciando sus ojos. Se dio una tremenda paliza mental mientras decidía sencillamente encogerse de hombros—. No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? —suspiró el turco, pasándose una mano por su negra cabellera.

—Sólo me da igual—refutó, esperando que esa respuesta tuviera que ver con lo que fuera que él estuviera hablando.

—¿Te da igual? —dijo el otro, elevando las cejas con sorpresa—. Sólo admite que no me estabas haciendo caso. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan distraído?

—¿Si así fuera qué? —rumió, molesto. El turco sencillamente compuso un mohín de hastío.

—Ya no vuelvo a pasarte un informe detallado de las cosas que pasan en este Santuario si de todas maneras nunca me oyes—dramatizó, fingiéndose abatido y aunque Allan sabía que fingía, por alguna razón se sintió en la necesidad de disculparse.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan infantil? —Que tuviera las ganas de disculparse, no significaba que iba a hacerlo.

—No sé. Tal vez cuando me prestes un poco de tu _valiosísima_ atención.

—Soy distraído ¿recuerdas? —contraatacó mordazmente. Sitalkes se mordió la lengua e hizo un puchero disgustado al verse atacado por sus propias palabras.

—Estúpido…

—Esa sí que es una respuesta muy madura.

—Soy infantil, ¿recuerdas?

—_Arschloch._

Sitalkes sonrió triunfante y guardó silencio el resto del trayecto. Cuando las peleas terminaban con Allan diciendo _arschloch _o_ saukerl_, significaba que le habías ganado.

2

Aunque las ventanas eran enormes y estaba abiertas de par en par y daban directamente al jardín, la brisa estival no corría por entre los pilares blancos y salpicados de adornos coloridos. Hacía un calor sofocante. Los alumnos estaban sentados uno muy junto al otro, sentados en sus bancas y con las cabezas inclinadas sobre sus respectivas esteras de papiro donde había un fragmento de la Iliada en griego que los muchachos—todos ellos extranjeros— se esforzaban trabajosamente en copiar. Shiryu, cruzado de brazos, sintió que una ligera somnolencia comenzaba a apresarlo y disimuladamente miró su reloj en el escritorio. Ya casi era la hora de comer. Tosió para llamar la atención y una serie de rostros se alzaron para mirarlo.

—¿Han terminado ya? —preguntó, mirando a todos— ¿Quién está dispuesto a leerme los conocimientos del día de hoy? ¿O tal vez debería preguntar quién posee los conocimientos necesarios para leerme la lección del día? —dijo, ufanándose a la vez por su ingenioso juego de palabras y unas risitas recorrieron el salón— ¿Tal vez tú, Fernán? ¿O que tal Sergio? Sé muy bien que Febian puede hacerlo, así que queda descartado. ¿Alguien más? Jacques, te escucho.

La voz salió de la garganta del maestro y fue a dar a los oídos del francés como una epifanía, aunque para Jacques pareció más bien el alarido de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Y no, no exageraba, porque pasar a leer en voz alta el texto, frente a toda la clase, significaba el inicio del fin del mundo para él. El niño rogó porque Shiryu se retractara de su orden y dijera que no podía leer a causa de su espantoso griego, pero contrarias a todas sus súplicas, el pelinegro lo miró con un solo gesto lo apuró a ponerse de pie y leer.

—Te estoy esperando, Jacques.

—No—dijo, rotundamente con su chistoso acento—. No poder…no…no. —La palabra "NO" era la única en griego que pronunciaba perfectamente.

—Pasa al frente—ordenó con severidad

Jacques se puso de pie de mala gana mientras Fernán, a su lado, emitía una risita burlona. Rumiando sinsentidos, el francés pasó al frente y sostuvo su estera, escrutándola cuidadosamente y pegando la nariz al papiro. Las líneas de las letras parecieron deformarse frente a sus ojos, la tinta pareció correrse y las manos le sudaron. No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada.

El maestro Shiryu continuaba mirándolo y los demás niños comenzaban a emitir risitas. Nervioso, levantó los ojos hacia el maestro, pero este frunció el seño como respuesta a la protesta no formulada. El niño devolvió la mirada al texto. Tomó aire e intentó leer la primera línea:

—_Cangtag…oh, diousa…_—empezó a decir, forzando mucho las palabras. Los niños contuvieron una carcajada, mientras él, con la expresión de un animal golpeado, miró suplicante a Shiryu. Pero el Santo de Libra hizo callar a la clase y le ordenó continuar—…_la colegra… del…del…_

—Pelida Aquiles—dijo Shiryu y Jacques lo imitó, aunque con su pronunciado acento. Sin poder contenerse, los niños soltaron una carcajada, haciendo enrojecer de vergüenza al muchacho. A punto estaba de volver a su lugar, cuando Shiryu lo llamó y le dijo que continuara.

Sin comprender por qué el maestro deseaba tanto humillarlo frente a la clase. Jacques volvió a mirar su papiro, totalmente nervioso, casi en pánico, repasó una y otra vez las palabras, no intentando leerlas porque sabía que no podía hacerlo, sino intentando recordar la voz de Shiryu cuando les leyó el texto al inicio de la clase. Pero el nerviosismo había dejado su mente en blanco. De pronto, a su mente volvió la voz de Febian con un fragmento de la Odisea que había memorizado para uno de los exámenes de lectura. Sin saber qué mas hacer, Jacques pegó el rostro tanto como pudo al papiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—_Mientrag así ruogaba el paciente y divina Ulysse, la dnceia ega conducida a la ciudag pog las vigolosas mulas..._

Y mientras más hablaba, las risas aumentaban de volumen al punto que ni la voz de Shiryu podía hacerlas callar. Cuando por fin Jacques fue conducido a su lugar por Febian y el maestro regañara airadamente al resto de la clase por su irrespetuosa conducta, creyó que el momento más humillante de su vida, había pasado. Pero no fue así.

Al finalizar la clase, los muchachos podían acudir al comedor común, ubicado cerca de la Fuente de Athena, para tomar sus alimentos; pero en el camino, siguieron mofándose de Jacques. Fernán, un chico de cabello color limón y tan rizado que parecía alambre, se acercó a él con un libro y lo abrió frente a sus ojos, casi estrellándoselo en la cara, en una página al azar.

—Eh, _frantuche_—dijo él—. No entiendo esta palabra, ¿podrías leérmela? —le pidió, y se echó a reír con una petulante carcajada risueña de doce años.

—_Stupide_.

El sudor perló su rostro, el calor le provocó una jaqueca y unos niños empezaron a corear su nombre para hacerlo rabiar. Milo escuchó el bullicio desde su posición sobre las ramas del árbol en donde estaba recostado, justo cuando estaba por encender un nuevo cigarrillo, miró por encima del encendedor y su mano, al puñado de críos que correteaban al muchachito francés.

—No les hagas caso—aconsejó Febian, en su impecable francés.

—Qué fácil es decirlo, tú no eres el idiota de la clase.

Nada más en el recorrido efectuado de El Liceo hacia el campo de entrenamiento que debían cruzar para llegar al comedor, el total de comentarios respecto a lo acontecido en la clase del maestro Shiryu, sumaban veintinueve. Al treintavo, estalló. Fue Fernán que había vuelto por más.

—Vamos, Jacques. —Le metió el libro bajo la nariz—. Échame una mano, anda.

Jacques se la echó. Y bien echada.

Primero gruñó, cogió el libro y mientras el chico volvía la cara para sonreír a los demás niños, Jacques lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le volteó una patada en el medio de la ingle. Fernán se retorció y al hacerlo, recibió un puñetazo en la oreja. Cuando cayó al suelo, lo abofeteó y golpeó hasta que quedó anulado por un niño francés, con un vocabulario de griego que contaba con cuatro palabras, consumido por la rabia.

—_Stupide de porcs!_ —También lo golpeó con la voz—. _Imbécil. ¿Por qué no me deletreas "imbécil"? ¡¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡Te daré razones para reírte!_—gritaba el niño con un francés demasiado fino para sonar a insulto.

Milo se había sentado en una de las ramas, riendo por la manera en que el pequeño brabucón había sido reducido. El Escorpión hablaba francés casi también como el mismo Jacques, por lo que había entendido perfectamente sus alaridos. Los miró, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante y riendo de lado, con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. Entrelazó las manos, que colgaban entre sus piernas y miró, igual de divertido que todos esos niños, la pelea. Los ocho niños que conformaban ese grupo se apiñaron en un corro, rápidos como sólo la fuerza centrífuga de una pelea a puñetazos atrae a los infantes. Un mejunje de brazos y piernas, de gritos y porras fue espesándose a su alrededor para ser testigo de cómo Jacques daba a Fernán, alumno estrella de Hyoga de Acuario, la paliza de su vida.

—¡Jacques! —exclamó Febian, tratando de separarlos, pero sólo consiguió que Jacques le soltara un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula cuando se le cruzó en el camino.

Fernán pataleó y se retorció, con la sangre apiñada en su boca y la nariz desecha.

—¡Basta, Jacques! ¡Vas a matarlo! —exclamó Febian, intentando separarlos de nueva cuenta.

Jacques no lo mató. Pero estuvo a punto.

De hecho, lo único que probablemente lo detuvo fue el agarre de su amigo belga. Febian lo afianzó fuertemente de las axilas y lo jaloneó hacia atrás, logrando alejarlo del otro muchacho. Todavía rebosante de adrenalina, Jacques giró el rostro y lo atisbó mirándolo de manera tan absurda que lo tiró al suelo y también empezó a golpearlo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Febian, nuevamente cuando, al cabo del cuarto puñetazo, un hilo de sangre comenzó a resbalarle por la nariz y la boca.

Fernán se puso de pie, escupiendo sangre y limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre que le salía de la nariz. Él se lanzó sobre el francés, pateándole las costillas y haciéndolo rodar por la tierra, se le echó encima y le atrapó el cuello con las manos, estrangulándolo. Pero Jacques no se dejó hacer; soltó manotazos al aire hasta que uno acertó sobre la sien de su contrincante y lo aturdió lo suficiente para que aflojara su agarre.

Se golpearon, rodando por la tierra y gritándose obscenidades en sus respectivos idiomas natales. Uno en francés y el otro en rumano.

Mientras cruzaban el campo, Allan y Sitalkes se dieron cuenta del conflicto y echaron a correr hacia ellos. Al otro lado del campo, Kanon también observaba, sin intenciones de intervenir y Milo, sentado en el árbol seguía riendo.

—¡Basta! ¡Sepárense! —ordenó Allan, abriéndose paso a empujones entre el grupo de aprendices. Los niños no obedecieron.

Allan se acercó a los dos peleoneros e intentó separarlos, pero uno le volteó una patada y el otro un codazo en el medio del forcejeo. Indignado y molesto, el rubio volvió a intentarlo, pero los niños se sacudieron de encima sus manos. Cuando vio su intento fallar de nueva manera, miró a Sitalkes en busca de apoyo, con las cejas muy juntas y la frase "_¿qué mierda esperas para ayudarme?"_ tatuada en el rostro. Por obvias razones, no podía usar su cosmos con esos infantes.

Pero Sitalkes se había distraído mirando a Milo de Escorpión.

El griego estaba sentado a unos escasos cincuenta pasos, sobra la rama de un alto roble y fumando como si ahí no pasara nada. Pero en realidad, él estaba observando la pelea.

Reconoció entre los niños a los dos alumnos de Hyoga, uno de los cuales era al que el muchachito francés había estado golpeando con una saña increíble. Fernán era insoportable, a Milo le bastaron tres escasos segundos para notarlo en su rostro y, al parecer, le gustaba molestar a Jacques por una razón que no conocía ni deseaba conocer. Rió internamente cuando, de la nada, ya no eran más Fernán y Jacques revolcándose en el barro, sino un Aioria y un Milo de seis y siete años respectivamente.

Sus ojos azules observaron al grupo que los rodeaba. Sí, ahí estaba Mu de Aries envuelto en el cuerpo de Febian; como siempre, tratando de mantener el orden y recibiendo la peor parte. Un malgasto de saliva y energía porque todo el mundo lo ignoraba. Pero lo que le sacó una pequeña carcajada definitivamente, fueron los dos mayores, los adolescentes, Allan de Perseo y Sitalkes de Auriga. Los dos flamantes alumnos de Kanon de Géminis, nótese el sarcasmo.

Milo acababa de bautizarlos como "_pequeño Aioros_" y "_pequeño Saga_". Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios cuando a su mente volvió una escena de hacía muchos años atrás, cuando él tenía sólo siete años y era menos que un simple aprendiz presuntuoso.

Los demás solían burlarse de Camus porque no sabía hablar griego y su acento francés era gracioso en las escasas palabras que sabía decir. Un día, Aioria tuvo el desatino de hacerlo llorar delante de él y se lo había hecho entender a punta de golpes. Aioros y Saga habían llegado a poner el orden.

—_¡Sauklerl!_—exclamó Allan en su rudo alemán, sacando a Sitalkes de su ensimismamiento. El turco tomó a Fernán de la cintura y Allan a Jacques por los brazos. Los niños se debatieron, pero los dos Santos los redujeron aplicándoles dos llaves.

A ambos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por el dolor de sus brazos torcidos y el peso de los mayores sobre sus espaldas, pero terminaron tranquilizándose.

—Al comedor todos ustedes si no quieren que los ponga a dar mil vueltas al Coliseo hasta que memoricen su circunferencia—ladró Allan. Los niños salieron disparados inmediatamente hacia el comedor, desapareciendo en la lejanía.

En tanto, los Santos soltaron a los niños y los interrogaron con la mirada, pero Jacques soltó una vulgaridad en francés que, por suerte, los mayores no entendieron, y les dio la espalda, caminando en dirección contraria. Febian salió corriendo detrás de él. Allan estuvo a punto de ir por él y soltarle una tunda antes de castigarlo, pero Sitalkes lo detuvo, diciéndole que debían mandar a Fernán al médico para revisarle la nariz.

Milo bostezó y se acomodó entre las ramas de manera que pudo observar a los dos niños que se habían escapado. Jacques no había ido muy lejos. Estaba sentado justo detrás del árbol en donde Milo estaba trepado, encogido sobre sí mismo y llorando silenciosamente. Febian lo miraba, sentado en el césped a una considerable distancia.

El Escorpión los miró y comprendió lo que había sucedido cuando Febian comenzó a decir palabras de consuelo en francés. Jacques no sabía griego y los demás se burlaban de él y, por la manera en que reaccionó, seguramente las burlas llevaban un buen tiempo efectuándose. El niño y sus lágrimas, le hicieron recordar tanto a Camus que se sintió incómodo. Él sabía lo difícil que era adaptarse al Santuario y también lo difícil que era soportar las burlas de otros por tanto tiempo.

Lo miró y decidió que no le haría mal ofrecer su ayuda. Después de todo, eso no era así como entrenar a una par de aprendices, simplemente ayudaría al muchacho a aprender griego. Eso, lo podría hacer sin comprometerse a nada ¿verdad?

—_Vamos, Jacques. Comamos algo._

—_No tengo hambre_—respondió con rudeza, todavía enojado.

—_Pero yo sí_—le dijo Febian, acuclillándose delante de él y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo—. _Vamos._

—_Si tienes hambre ve tu, nadie te tiene aquí a la fuerza_—Febian iba a protestar, pero Jacques lo empujó, tirándolo sobre la tierra—. _¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete!_

Febian se fue con los ojos llorosos. Cuando Jacques se quedó solo, comenzó a golpear el piso con los puños bien apretados y gruñendo con verdadera ira contenida. Milo bajó del árbol con un salto, asustando al niño que pegó un brinco y se le quedó viendo como si estuviera delante de un fantasma. Antes había visto al Santo de escorpión ponerse violento y golpear a varios de sus compañeros y pensó que tal vez lo había molestado y ahora le tocaba a él pagar por la paliza que le diera a Fernán. Pero el peliazul sonrió y se sentó delante del francés, apoyó el codo en una pierna y la cabeza en su puño, sin dejar de mirar al niño.

—_Sí que le diste una paliza_—le dijo en su idioma natal, sorprendiendo a Jacques.

—_Habla mi lengua_—dijo el niño, sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Milo asintió.

—_¿No sabes nada de griego?_

—_Hace cuatro años que intento aprenderlo. Simplemente no puedo._

—_No es tan difícil. Si quieres, yo podría enseñarte. Le enseñé a mi… a un amigo hace tiempo, también era francés._

—_¡¿En serio? _—Jacques se puso de pie de la emoción— _Oh, sería un honor, señor. Pero ¿por qué querría hacer eso por mí?_

—_Me hiciste acordarme de alguien_—respondió. Jacques, prudentemente, no hizo más preguntas y sólo sonrió.

—_Gracias. Prometo esforzarme. ¿Cuándo iniciamos?_

—_Tal vez deberías avisar a tu maestro y preguntarle una hora adecuada._

—_No tengo maestro_—respondió, acongojado—_. Bueno, sí tengo. Es Afrodita de Piscis, señor._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí, pero parece que tardará un tiempo más en llegar y entrenarme_.

—_En ese caso, el pez estará contento de que te enseñe a hablar griego_—el niño enarcó una ceja, confuso—. _Afrodita y yo nos conocimos, éramos algo parecido a amigos y sé perfectamente que si hay algo que odie es el francés y los franceses._

_._

_.  
_


End file.
